Deux nouvelles alliées
by Kaena et Katerine Black
Summary: Deux nouvelles arrivent à Poudlard. Elles sont aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Elles vont vite chambouler la vie de Poudlard et ses élèves, surtout de cinq personnes : Lily Evans et les maraudeurs... Car elles ne sont pas là par hasard...
1. Les deux nouvelles

DEUX NOUVELLES ALLIEES par Kaena et Katerine Black 

Salut à tous, tout d'abord nous précisons que les persos sont à J.K Rowling à l'exception de Kate et de Kaena qui sont à nous (c'est d'ailleurs de là que nous avons tirer nos noms d'auteurs...). Cette fic a été créée bien avant que l'on ne se mette à écrire des fics chacune de notre côté. En fait, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on l'écrit alors vous imaginez la longueur de l'histoire… Sinon on s'est bien marré pour l'écrire et nous espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire.  
Bonne lectureà tous!

Kaena et Katerine black

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Cette année, Poudlard allait accueillir deux nouvelles élèves aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. L'une était brune aux yeux verts sombre et l'autre avait des cheveux blond foncé avec des yeux bleu et vert (un de chaque couleur).

Elles allaient entrer en septième année et venaient toutes deux de changer d'école. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les premières année et furent toutes deux placées à Gryffondor. La première s'appelait Kate et la seconde, Kaena. Cette dernière était très joviale, amicale et essayait de se faire des amis : elle fut vite admise par la bande infernale formée par James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans. Kate, quand à elle, était très renfermée, silencieuse et ne répondait que par des grognements, si bien qu'elle finit par effrayer ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher, sans compter le regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait à ceux qui comme Kaena tentaient d'être sympathique.

Ce qui sembla étrange à chacun dans la salle fut que les deux jeunes filles semblait aimanter les garçons. En effet, il ne s'était pas encore passé une minute du repas sans que l'une ou l'autre ne sois interrompue par un Serdaigle, un Pouffsouffle, un Gryffondor ou pire encore : un Serpentard. Lily, comme toute les autres filles de la salle, remarqua le manège et demanda à Kaena, après s'être présentée, de lui expliquer ce qui se passait :

"Et bien, je suis un tiers vélane, un tiers je ne sais quoi (ma mère ne me la jamais dit) et un tiers sorcière.

- Je vois, je comprend mieux maintenant que les garçons soient en train de baver au sens propre du terme devant toi. Par contre, je crois que miss sympathique est comme toi. Regarde: encore un qui va se faire briser le cœur, le pauvre!

En effet, au même moment, un jeune Serpentard du nom de Lucius Malfoy arrivait d'une démarche très assurée devant Kate. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que la jeune fille pris la parole :

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : si tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, tu risques de te retrouver avec quelque chose en moins avant que t'es terminé le mot "sortir". Suis-je bien clair? Dit elle en levant les sourcils et en regardant un endroit précis de son anatomie.

Malefoy blêmit, se retourna et partit sans rien dire à sa table, alors que ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation riaient à gorge déployée. Seuls trois garçons, qui pourtant détestaient Malefoy, ne riaient pas, car ils se demandaient vraiment ce que les autres garçons de la salle pouvaient bien trouver aux deux nouvelles. Ces trois garçons n'étaient autre que James, Sirius et Remus. Seul Peter semblait émerveillé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent à tous? Ils sont pas bien ou quoi? Demanda James à Lily.

- James, c'est toi qui n'est pas normal : elles ont toutes les deux du sang de vélane et toi ça ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid. Comment ça se fait?

- C'est simple, pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte…

- Bonne réponse, je comprends tout maintenant, sourit-elle. Elle l'embrassa. En revanche, Sirius et Remus, là, je sèche.

- Disons que pour Remus, il faut toucher son coté animal, je pense; quand à Sirius, il suffit de le lui demander.

- Tu as raison…Sirius?

- On m'appelle? Puis, tournant la tête vers Lily : oui, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas attiré par Kaena et Kate?

- Hein! Tu poses de drôles de questions toi, tu sais?

- Et bien, oui : elle ont toutes les deux du sang de vélane, et toi, tu ne les as même pas remarquées. Comment ça se fait?

- Vois-tu, chère Lilylounette (il avait pour habitude de lui trouver des surnoms depuis qu'elle sortait avec James), je suis immunisé contre les vélanes.

- C'est pas possible, fit la voix de Kate. L'immunité n'existe pas, alors explique-toi.

- C'est pas beau d'écouter les conversations privées, tu sais? Et pour répondre à ta question, si, c'est possible, puisque je suis immunisé, donc non, je ne ressens rien pour toi, à par l'envie de te fuir. - T'en fait pas, Black, c'est réciproque"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Peu après, un hibou noir entra dans la pièce et porta à Dumbledore un message. Il haussa les sourcils en le lisant, mais ne dit pas mot.

En sortant de la Grande Salle pour regagner les dortoirs, Kaena surprit Kate qui entrait dans un couloir différent du leur. Pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle la suivit.

Kate se dirigeait vers une partie isolée du château. Elle tourna à un angle de mur et … Kaena qui la suivait ne comprit pas : elle avait disparu. «Un passage secret» pensa d'abord la jeune fille; mais voilà, elle venait tout comme elle d'arriver à Poudlard, alors comment pouvait elle connaître le château? A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà venue? Mais n'avait-elle pas été présentée comme une nouvelle élève? Trop de questions et pas de réponses. Mais Kaena était curieuse et elle découvrirait vite le fin mot de cette histoire. En attendant, c'était elle qui était perdue. Ce sont les maraudeurs qui la trouvèrent et qui la ramenèrent vers le dortoir. De retour au dortoir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kate dans son lit, profondément endormie. Endormie, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, car en réalité, elle réfléchissait au moyen de sauver James et Lily sans compromettre l'avenir.

En descendant dans la pièce commune le lendemain, Kate bouscula quelqu'un.

" Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas? Dit-elle, agressive. - Tiens, t'es comme ça même au réveil! Agréable, vraiment très agréable.

- Ah, Black! Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi qui m'ai bousculée, puisque c'est ton seul espoir de toucher une fille. (dans les dents, pauvre Sirius)

- Explique-toi, dit-il en serrant les dents.

- C'est pas compliqué. Je suis sûre que même toi tu peux comprendre ça. Tu bouscules une fille pour être en… Contact… Enfin, tu vois... Fit-elle en bougeant les mains de façon équivoque. Faut dire qu'avec un physique comme le tien, ça se comprend. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que quelques potions de charme pourront t'être utile. A plus! Fit-elle en partant le laissant là, hébété.

Une fois qu'elle eu disparu, plusieurs rires (deux, pour être précis) se firent entendre.

- Et bien, Patmol, en voilà une qui a de la repartie! Elle t'as scotché!

- La ferme, Cornedrue. Elle n'a rien fait du tout, j'ai juste manqué de temps pour la remettre en place, mais je me vengerais, ne t'en fait pas!

- On ouvre les paris, Lunard?

- Quand tu veux, Cornedrue.

- Ok, je dis qu'elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de notre cher Patmol.

- Tenu!

- C'est sympa l'amitié. Quand on est soutenu comme je le suis... Puis ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Au même moment dans la salle commune.

- T'étais où hier soir? Demanda Kaena à Kate dès qu'elle la vit.

- Dans ma chambre, tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi tu as vu mon sosie?

- Oui et je l'ai suivi même.

- Ah...Et où t'a-t-il emmené?

- Figure-toi qu'il a disparu. Comment tu as fait? Y'a pas de passage secret, j'ai vérifié.

- Tu as dû rêver. Moi j'étais ici, dans mon lit.

- Hum, hum, fit Kaena, pensive, alors qu'elle remontait également dans son dortoir. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans l'escalier : tu ne me crois tout de même pas assez naïve pour croire à ça"

Kate comprit alors que cette fille allait être dur à séparer de son chemin.

Kaena, elle, était pensive, dès le départ cette fille l'avait interpelée. Non pas par sa froideur (et encore, congélation serait plus approprié...) et sa répartie cinglante, mais il y avait autre chose... Quelque chose de... VLAM! Une fille rousse entra en trombe dans le dortoir et alla se jeter sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarquer Kaena. Cette dernière l'entendit sangloter, alors elle s'approcha d'elle. Elle remarqua sa présence et se redressa alors vivement.

" Que se passe-t-il, Lily?

- Rien.

- Il y a bien quelque chose, pour que ça te fasse pleurer comme ça!

Puis, sans crier gare, la jeune fille explosa :

- Oui, j'en ai marre! Marre de ma soeur qui m'envoie des obsénités, marre des serpentards qui n'arrêtes pas de me traiter de sang de bourbe, de m'insulter et de me faire des blagues plus que douteuses, marre qu'on ne m'écoute pas, marre de ces putains de cours de cuisine, marre de... Marre de TOUT!

- Je vois, tu es dans la mauvaise période du mois et tout te tombe dessus d'un coup... T'en fais pas, je connais. Ca m'arrive aussi de m'énerver comme ça...

- Oui, mais toi tu ne vas pas jusqu'à giffler ton petit ami, non?

- Evidemment non, quoique j'en sais rien car pour que ça arrive, il faudrait déjà que j'en ai un, de petit ami!

- T'as jamais eu de petit ami, toi? Une Vélane? S'étonna Lily.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, même si c'est vrai. Mais ne t'étonnes pas. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi : bien que j'ai du sang de vélane dans le corps, je ne suis pas une Marie-couche-toi-là! Et comme tous les hommes qui s'approche de moi ne veulent que ça et ne s'intéresse pas à moi en tant que personne, c'est dur de se faire des relations. C'est un miracle d'ailleurs que je puisse être amie avec les maraudeurs, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il y ait Pettigrow, les autres doivent le retenir.

- Tu l'appelles Pettigrow? Pas Peter?

- Bah non, je l'apprécie pas trop, vu qu'il me court après.

- Evidemment. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit : comment me faire pardonner auprès de James?

- Explique-lui que tu es à bout de nerfs, c'est tout. Il va peut-être être en colère, mais je crois qu'il ne s'en formalisera pas si tu sais te faire pardonner.

- Comment? - Tu trouveras bien, lui dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est ton petit ami, non?

Lily rougit, sourit, puis la remercia.

- Des cours de cuisine? Demanda Kaena malicieusement.

- Ah non, pas de questions... fit Lily, qui s'était vendue.

- Non, c'est bien de prendre des cours de cuisine. Je trouve ça normal, et.

- Ne te moque pas!

- Mais je ne me moque pas!

- Je suis un vrai désastre en matière de cuisine, alors j'essaie d'arranger ça.

- Je pourrais te donner des cours, si tu veux, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Mais à une condition!

- Laquelle?

- Tu vas me sécher ce joli visage et te presser d'aller te faire pardonner!

Lily sourit, puis s'exécuta.

- Euh, tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Tu as peur? Il ne t'arrivera rien, mais... Soit, je viens.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le dortoir des garçons où elles furent accueillies par Remus. Lily n'osait pas parler.

- Cette jeune fille aimerait bien se faire pardonner... Fit-elle en souriant.

- Oh mais bien sûr, qu'elle entre!

- Et moi? Je reste sur le pas de la porte? Fit Kaena, une moue boudeuse au visage.

Remus rigola.

- Mais non, entre donc, gente demoiselle!

- Merci, cher damoiseau.

Dans le dortoir, ce fut une Lily en pleure dans les bras de James, qui lui avait totalement pardonné, qui les accueillit.

- Et bien, mon cher Remus, je crois que nous sommes... De trop, ici.

- En effet, chère damoiselle. Sortons!"

--- Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore ---

" Ecoutez, Albus, si je suis ici c'est pour les sauver; alors je ne peux pas perdre mon temps a répondre à des questions indiscrètes.

C'était plus facile à l'époque de Grindelwald : je grognais un peu, et l'école entière m'ignorait. Je faisais donc mon boulot, et hop je disparaissais sans manquer à personne. Mais là, c'est le bouquet : non seulement je suis à Gryffondor, mais en plus avec les élèves les plus curieux de l'histoire de Poudlard. A Serpentard, au moins, ils ne posent pas de questions, ils sont trop trouillards pour ça.

- Katerine, calmez-vous voyons! Je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Vous n'avez jamais échoué. Toutes vos missions ont été des succès et vous avez su garder pour vous tout les secrets.

- C'était différent. Il n'y avait pas les Maraudeurs et cette fille, cette Kaena. Par Merlin, si on apprend ne serait-ce que mon vrai nom de famille, toute la mission est compromise et vous le savez.

- Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Il faut que vous trouviez une solution par vous-même.

- Et bien merci de votre aide Albus, vraiment. Je vais encore me retrouver seule, ça ne change pas bien sûr. Elle fit un mouvement de ses mains et devant elle apparu un grand trou noir…

- Vous pourriez utiliser les escaliers, Katerine.

- Non, je préfère mes vortex. Je perds moins de temps et puis je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kate. A la prochaine, Albus. Et elle disparut dans le passage qu'elle venait de créer.

- Mais cette époque et ces personnes vous réservent encore bien des surprises Katerine, ajouta le directeur avec un indescriptible sourire"

Kate réapparu dans un coin sombre de l'un des couloirs de l'école, juste à côté du cours de DCFM où elle devait aller. Elle sortit de l'ombre et fit peur à plusieurs Gryffondors qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivée (et pour cause). Seule Kaena se posait de plus en plus de questions. Lily et James s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine pendant que Sirius tentait de draguer une proie facile et que Peter, retenu par Remus, essayait d'impressionner Kaena en voulant sauter par la fenêtre du quatrième étage.

- Mais enfin, Lupin, lâche-le qu'on en soit enfin débarrassé, fit Kate en passant devant eux, ça me simplifierait bien la vie, fit elle dans un murmure pour que personne ne l'entende mais ce fut sans compter sur l'ouïe très développée du lycanthrope qui se promit de lui poser quelques questions.

- Kate, tu pourrais garder tes sarcasmes pour toi, ça nous ferais des vacances, fit Kaena.

- Quoi? Déjà fatiguée? Dommage, ça ne fait pourtant que commencer, fit-elle, sarcastique, avant de se faire interrompre par le professeur.

- Jeunes gens, c'est l'heure du cours alors si vous voulez bien entrer en classe, on va commencer.

Tous les élèves entrèrent donc dans la salle de cours où tous les sièges et les tables avaient disparus. A la place, le long des murs, se trouvaient des rembourrages et de piles de coussins. Tous regardaient avec étonnement la salle et le professeur, attendant des explications.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, dit ce dernier, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre contre d'éventuelles attaques. C'est pourquoi ici, il n'y aura ni livre, ni notes à prendre. Nous pratiquerons des sorts, des contre-sorts et ferons même quelques duels. Pour voir votre niveau dans cette matière, vous aller passer un par un et faire un petit duel contre moi. Attention, juste désarmer et bloquer pas blesser. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Tous hochèrent la tête en concert.

- Bien qui veux commencer?

- C'est stupide, entendit-on au fond de la salle. Arrivé à même pas, disons cinq combats, votre force magique sera diminuée de plus de la moitié, alors comment pouvez vous juger de notre niveau équitablement alors que vous allez vous affaiblir à vue d'œil?

Toute la salle regardait à présent Kate ( et oui vous l'avez deviné, c'est encore elle).

- Miss Smith, vous qui avez l'air si sûre de vous, pourquoi ne pas commencer?

- Ca ne serait pas équitable pour vous, Monsieur.

- Je retire 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre façon de parler à un professeur. Bien, maintenant venez ici qu'on fasse ce duel.

- Je vous aurais prévenu. A vos risques et périls. Ils se mirent face à face, se saluèrent et là, personne ne comprit comment, mais après seulement un mot et un regard le professeur se retrouva pétrifié et désarmé du même coup.

- Je vous l'avais dit, fit Kate victorieuse en libérant le prof et en lui rendant sa baguette avant de retourner à sa place tranquillement sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

- C'est bon tu as fini de faire ton intéressante? Lui lança Sirius lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

- Non, je te fais juste admirer ce que tu ne réussiras jamais à faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Kate? Intervint Kaena. Après tout, ce que tu as fait, c'est réalisable. Facile, même.

- Je t'emmerde, White. Et d'abord qui te permet de m'appeler par mon prénom?

- Oh, mais moi-même.

Cette Kaena commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Et c'était réciproque.

- Mesdemoiselles, stop, stop, stop, intervint le professeur, croyant qu'elles allaient en venir aux mains. Bien, même si vous avez eu le dessus, Miss Smith, je veux quand même évaluer le niveau de vos camarades, et je saurais moi-même quand prendre en compte mes faiblesses. Bien, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrez devant moi. On commence par Abalt Terry"

Kaena retourna s'asseoir, mais Kate continua de la scruter d'un regard mauvais, puis retourna s'asseoir également. Elle allait bien l'observer lorsqu'elle passerait devant le professeur. Lorsque ce fut enfin son tour, Kaena réussit tout juste à désarmer le professeur au bout de quelques minutes, mais Kate comprit bien vite qu'elle avait caché ses vrais capacités... Et se promit de les découvrir rapidement.

Le cours finit, ils se mirent tous en route vers la Grande Salle, l'estomac de Sirius le guidant comme un automate, ce qui enclencha de nouvelles remarques désagréables de Kate. Mais Sirius ayant beaucoup de répartie (surtout envers "cette fille plus qu'insupportable mais qui pourrait être potable si elle le voulait" – propos rapportés par Sirius à ses amis lorsque Kate n'est pas dans le coin, nda), les cinq autres les laissèrent s'envoyer des vannes et partirent chercher des places dans le réfectoire.

Un soir, Kate, qui était plus qu'excédée par le comportement de sa 'rivale', la suivit discrètement lors d'une de ses sorties nocturnes. Et oui, rivale était le mot approprié. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard, et Kate, tout comme Kaena s'était rendue compte qu'elles se faisaient concurrence en tout : en cours, devant les professeurs, c'était devenu une rivalité. Kate n'en revenait pas de se soucier comme ça d'une fille sans importance, mais quelque chose l'y poussait. C'était instinctif, alors elle poussait la concurrence chaque fois plus loin. De son côté, Kaena n'en menait pas large. Elle avait exactement la même réaction, et le même besoin instinctif.

De plus, les mêmes mecs les approchaient. Enfin, là, ce n'étaient pas une histoire de concurrence mais plutôt une histoire d'hormones. A vrai dire, tous les mecs leurs courraient après, à part les trois maraudeurs, bien sûr, mais certains avaient une préférence. Ainsi, Peter essayait tant bien que mal à capter l'attention de Kaena en essayant toute sorte d'acrobaties ridicules (il était à chaque fois 'calmé' par l'un des maraudeurs, et le plus souvent par Rémus ou Sirius, James étant quelques fois trop occupé avec Lily pour le remarquer...), la dernière en date étant d'avoir voulu jouer au toboggan sur les rembardes des escaliers tournants de Poudlard en partant du plus haut point.Ce jour-là, aucun maraudeur n'avait réussi à le retenir, et c'était Kaena qui l'avait sauvé par un sortilège de lévitation. Depuis ce jour, l'admiration de Peter n'avait cessé d'augmenter, et il lui plaisait souvent de s'embarquer dans de longues déclarations enflammées devant tout Poudlard réuni, et où il avait plusieurs fois laissé échapper les mots ' mariage' et 'enfant' dans ces textes assez saoulants. Kaena était excédée par ce type.

Pour Kate, c'était Lucius Malefoy. Oh, bien sûr, il ne faisait pas les mêmes choses que Peter, et sur ce point-là, Kaena en avait presque pitié de sa rivale. En effet, contrairement à Kaena et Peter, Kate n'avait personne sur qui compter et Lucius avaient des 'amis' sur les quels ils ne pouvaient pas compter, ces derniers ayant déjà eu à subir les foudres de leur brune préférée. Ainsi, il arrivait de croiser Lucius torse nu, ou même qu'il se mette à faire un striptease en classe, comme c'était arrivé il y a deux jours dans le cours du professeur McGonagall, qui avait eu bien du mal à le calmer... Et pourtant toute la 'bonne volonté' de Kate ne suffisait pas à ce qu'il rebrousse chemin. En bref, ce soir là, Kate suivait Kaena. Elle avait récemment aperçu cette dernière lors d'une de ces balades nocturnes. Kaena n'était pas dupe et avait vite senti la présence de Kate non loin d'elle. Elle la mena donc à l'endroit qu'elle voulait. Un endroit où elle était sûre qu'elles seraient seule. Elle s'arrêta et au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

"Tu vas rester longtemps à me regarder ou tu vas enfin sortir de ta cachette, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Kate. Cette dernière sortit de sa cachette.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

- Tu te crois discrète? On dirait un troupeau de buffles!

- Eh! Je te permets pas de m'insulter, White!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je me permet moi-même ce que je veux. Pourquoi tu me suis?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais de tes nuits. Je t'avais déjà vue sortir plusieurs fois.

- Et alors? Toi aussi! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

- Parce que.

- Oh, mais quel réponse. Miss Glacon s'intéresse à moi, quel honneur!

- Et je n'ai pas fait de bruit! Puff (elle souffle)... Comme si une ombre pouvait faire du bruit…

- Une ombre rien que ça? Dis-moi, Smith, t'arrives encore à passer les portes avec ta grosse tête?

- T'es vraiment chiante, White. Je vais te montrer que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais me battre, me battre réellement car en cours, ce n'était même pas un échauffement.. Alors suis-moi qu'on en finisse. Sur ce, elle entraîna Kaena dans une vieille salle de classe vide, sans lui demander son avis.

- Tu vois, dit Kate, cette pièce est à l'abandon depuis plus de quinze ans alors je pense qu'elle peut faire une salle de duel acceptable, non? Il est temps qu'on règle nos comptes toute les deux, tu penses pas?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je n'attendais que ça.

- Très bien! Expelliarmus! Attaqua Kate.

- Protego! "

S'en suivit des sort de plus en plus complexes, les deux sorcières étaient très douées et chaque sort lancé avait des effets terribles. C'était des sorts bien au dela du niveau d'un siomple septième année. C'est ainsi que Kate se retrouva avec des entailles assez profondes au bras et à la jambe, plusieurs brûlures sur le corps et un œil au beurre noir, car Kaena en plus de savoir se battre de façon sorcière, se battait à mains nues de façon remarquable. Cette dernière n'était pas en reste question blessures : en effet, elle avait plusieurs côtes fêlées et le poignet gauche cassé, conséquence d'un sort nommé 'protego return' qui renvoyait son propre sort à l'expéditeur.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les deux 'lionnes' se battaient et aucune malgré leur fatigue apparente ne voulaient lâcher prise. Par moment, Kate disparaissait dans les ombres de la pièce pour réapparaître là où Kaena ne l'attendait pas afin de l'attaquer. Les deux jeunes filles faiblissaient de plus en plus et tout se termina quant Kaena donna un violant coup de pied dans les côtes de Kate. Cette dernière ne l'ayant pas vu venir ne pu l'éviter et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. C'est là que Kaena saisit sa chance et se transforma en une magnifique louve blanche qui sauta sur Kate, la faisant tomber sur le dos, et montra les crocs juste au niveau de son cou.

"C'est bon, dit Kate, t'as gagné je me rends, de toute façon ça sert à rien de continuer Kaena aquiesca de la tête, repris sa forme humaine et grogna quand elle sentis son poignet et ses côtes lui faire mal. Kate fit apparaître deux fauteuils et les deux jeunes fille s'y laissèrent tomber avec plaisir.

- Bien joué, White, vraiment! Le coup de l'animagus, je l'avais pas vu venir, mais franchement tu aurais quand même pu te battre à fond, Kaena.  
- Toi aussi, Sm... Kate, qui remarqua avec stupéfaction que sa 'rivale ' l'avait appelée par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que j'allais pas m'en apercevoir? Vraiment, je suis déçue là… Et puis, je ne suis pas animagus. C'est quelque chose de naturel chez moi. Ma mère s'est transformée elle-même en chat dès qu'elle a pu marcher. Mais je pense que si ca n'avait pas été naturel, si je m'étais entrainée à devenir animagus, ça aurait été cette forme-là que j'aurais prise. Bref, ça n'a aucune importance tout ça. Elle grimace de douleur à nouveau.

- Fais-voir, je vais te soigner, dit Kate qui avait vu sa grimace.

- Ca va, te fatigue pas, je peux me débrouiller, je vais aller voir Pompom.

- Oui, et tu va lui dire 'bonjour madame, je viens de faire plus d'une heure de duel avec Kate. Pourriez-vous me soigner'

- Ouais c'est vrai que j'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

- Alors, Kaena? Je te soigne?

- Vas-y.

- Bien. 'Bracium reparo'! Les os de son bras se ressoudèrent d'eux-même.

- Maintenant, tes côtes… Solidificato!

Kaena respira un grand coup : plus rien; la douleur était partie.

- A toi, dit-elle en regardant Kate.

- Pas la peine... Ca va se guérir tout seul, minimisa-t-elle.

- T'es pas bien t'as vu ta tête?

- C'est rien, je te dis! Demain ça paraîtra plus te verras.

- Ecoute-moi bien, tu m'as soigné maintenant, je vais te rendre la pareille, c'est clair?

- …

- Kate!

Cette dernière avait un expression bizarre sur le visage, Comme si elle était contrariée. Puis tout à coup:

- T'es vraiment une plaie, White, à cause de toi je suis en train de louper ma mission! C'est pas vrai.

- De quoi tu parles? Quelle mission?

- Plus tard, les questions James et Lily sont en danger. Tu t'occupes de James et moi de Lily. Il est près du lac avec Rogue.

Elle fit un geste de la main et un vortex apparu. Kaena la regardait sans comprendre.

- J'ai dis plus tard les questions, dit Kate en poussant Kaena dans le vortex avant que celui-ci ne se referme. Bien, dit-elle tout haut pour elle-même, direction la tour d'astronomie avec Malefoy et Lily, et elle ouvrit un autre vortex dans lequel elle s'engouffra."

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu!  
Laissez-nous de reviews pour nous dire! Bonnes ou mauvaises!  
Biz à tous! Kate et Kaena.


	2. Un, deux, trois Attauqes?

Coucou! Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier annonimus pour sa review. Nous voulons également nous faire pardonner du temps d'attente pour ce chapitre (surtout du à Kaena qui est encore aux études et qui a des exams... Sorry!)

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira! Biz à tous!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 2 : Un... Deux... Trois... Attaques?

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une salle oubliée des cachots.

" Severus, je te dis que c'est le plan idéal : tout le monde a vu la Sang-de-Boube gifler Potter, alors que tout les deux se suicident ne choquera personne.  
- Comment on va faire pour que tout le monde croit à un suicide?  
- Tu connais l'Imperium, imbécile. Heureusement que je suis là pour te servir de tête, mon pauvre Severus.  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Lucius. Tu sais que tous tes plans foireux nous sont retombé sur le dos. On les a payé cher avec les farces de ces fichus maraudeurs.  
- Ce sera notre vengeance! Et c'est idéal puisque ça concorde avec l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je suis pressé d'en faire baver à cette Sang-de-Bourbe!  
- Et moi à Potter. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il a osé... "  
Trois personnes sortirent du cachot.

--- Retour du côté de Kate ---

Maudite Kaena, elle avait perdu de vue son objectif maintenant! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche et elle, Kate, avait horreur de ça. Elle arriva donc à la tour d'astronomie par un vortex est vit Lily Evans se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter. 'L'imperium', pensa-t-elle.  
"Non Lily, fait pas ça, dit Kate tout bas. Elle ajouta, plus fort : Malefoy? Ou tu te caches? Montre-toi!  
- Je suis là ma beauté! Que veux-tu?  
Quelques fois, les pouoirs de vélane sont utiles, pensa-t-elle.  
- J'aimerai que tu relâches, Lily. Tu ferais ça? Pour moi, dis.  
Elle le regardait les yeux mi-clos une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, que Sirius sur le coup aurait trouvé tout à fait idiote, mais qui semblait faire fondre Lucius.  
- Si ça peux te faire plaisir, trésor… Evanesco.  
Lily s'effondra à terre sans force.  
- Bien maintenant, mon cher, on va s'amuser... Stupefix!  
Le serpentard se retrouva immobilisé.  
- T'en fait pas Lucius, je vais m'occuper de toi mais avant… Elle se tourna vers Lily… Ca va, Evans, tu peux te lever ou il te faut de l'aide?  
- De l'aide, murmura Lily. - Bien… Kate s'approcha de Lily et l'aida à se lever. Bon maintenant, direction le dortoir des lions, tu veux? Je ne voudrais pas alerter trop de monde et si on va voir Pomphresh, tout le château sera au courant avant qu'on ait pu dire Quidditch.  
- Je vais pas pouvoir marcher jusqu'au dortoir, dit Lily d'une petite voix. - Qui te parle de marcher? Je connais un moyen plus rapide, moins fatiguant et surtout plus sûr.  
Elle fit un signe de la main et un vortex apparu. - T'en fais pas Evans, ça te conduira jusqu'à ton dortoir et normalement, si Kaena s'est bien débrouillée, Potter t'y rejoindra bientôt. - James? Pourquoi il est pas dans le dortoir?  
- Ca, c'est lui qui va te le dire, quant à ce vortex, une fois que tu seras arrivée au dortoir, tu ne t'en souviendra plus, allez, maintenant, file!  
Et elle la poussa dans le vortex sans que Lily n'est pu faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.  
- Alors, maintenant qu'on est seuls, je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais tu n'es envie de sortir ou faire autre chose d'ailleurs avec moi… Finite incantatem… Te voila libre, alors prends ta baguette. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je t'ai attaqué alors que tu étais désarmé.  
- Pourquoi ma douce l'as tu relâchée? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne mérite pas d'être dans cette école!  
- Mon pauvre Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur non plus alors je pense que tu ferais mieux DE LA FERMER. Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots et Malefoy avait considérablement pâlit en voyant ses yeux changer de couleur : de verts, ils passèrent au rouge, cela ne dura qu'une brève minute mais ce fut suffisant à Malefoy pour perdre tous ses moyens.  
Il avait sa baguette dans la main et fixait Kate qui semblait, bien que n'ayant pas changer d'apparence, devenir un prédateur.  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer, dit-elle en sautant presque sur place comme une petite fille à qui on vient de dire que noël sera fêté en avance… Capilis disparo… un sort de couleur doré toucha Malefoy qui ne l'avait pas vu venir… Miniatora… Vlan un deuxième sort toujours pas évité et Malefoy se retrouva à terre ne sachant pas encore ce que les deux sorts avait fait sur sa personne.  
- Qu'as-tu fait Smith? Tes sorts sont loupés, je n'ai rien.  
- Oh si, cher Mr Malefoy, tu as quelque chose. Vois-tu le premier sort fait tomber tout tes cheveux très lentement jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement chauve et le seul moyen pour toi de voir un jour tes cheveux revenir, c'est de ne plus me courir après. Ensuite, le deuxième sort a rétréci considérablement une partie très personnelle de ton anatomie, mais t'en fait pas ça na durera qu'un mois ou deux, pas plus! Avec ça, j'espère faire diminuer un peu ton égo surdimensionné. Maintenant, je te souhaite un bon retour dans les cachots et une bonne nuit. Tâche de penser à tout ça, même si je sais que je te demande beaucoup, c'est sûr. Pour penser, il faut avoir un cerveau et tu en es dépourvu. Et je te préviens, refais encore un Sortilège Impardonnable, et là, je n'aurai aucune clémence.  
Elle effaça de la mémoire du serpentard le passage avec le vortex et s'en alla par les escaliers toute joyeuse même si elle savait qu'une discution longue et compliquée allait suivre avec Kaena White. D'ailleurs, elle alla pour la rejoindre au lac. En chemin elle rencontra Peter, Sirius et Remus - Hé! Vous trois! Dit-elle.  
- Tiens! Smith! Que fais-tu là après le couvre-feu? Ca vaut des points en moins ça, pas vrai, Moony?  
- Si je lui enlève des points, je vous en enlève aussi, Sirius. Tu sais que je n'aime pas utiliser mon grade de Préfet pour être injuste?  
- Hmm hmm… Fit Kate. Si ça vous dérange pas de m'écouter cinq minutes, je vous dirais pourquoi je vais au lac, dit-elle en levant les sourcils.  
- Et pourquoi on t'écouterait? Fit Peter.  
Kate le regarda si froidement qu'il aurait pu geler sur place, si bien qu'il se cacha derrière Sirius qui le regardait faire exaspérer.  
- Elle va pas te mordre Queudver, puis s'adressant à Kate, alors vas-y, tu vas faire quoi prés du lac?  
- Oh, et bien je vais voir Kæna pour papoter tu vois, savoir si elle a sauvé James des griffes de Rogue qui lui a lancé un Impero et lui a ordonné de se noyer, la routine quoi…  
Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Remus, plus rapide que les deux autres, s'était déjà lancé vers le lac suivi peu après par Sirius. Peter qui allait suivre le mouvement de ses 'amis' fut retenu par le poignet par Kate.  
- Attends, j'ai deux mots à te dire.  
- Mais James…  
- Laisse ses copains s'en charger. Toi et moi, faut qu'on cause… Tout d'abord, je connais tes penchants pour la Magie Noire, je connais ta lâcheté, ta fourberie. Je sais que c'est toi qui a envoyé James et Lily dans le piège de Lucius et Severus. Je sais que tu es un traître, mais je sais aussi que les maraudeurs ignorent tout ça, alors tu vas gentiment commencer à les éviter et tu vas faire en sorte de plus te trouver sur ma route. Ah, j'oubliais, tu vas aussi oublier Kæna. Je me suis bien faite comprendre?  
- Et que vas-tu faire si je refuse? Tu peux rien contre moi, les maraudeurs ne te croirons pas si tu leur dit que je suis un ennemi. Ils ont confiance en moi et ils te détestent.  
- En effet, mais je peux te rendre la vie impossible, alors hors de ma vue, tu rentres au dortoir et moi je vais au lac, c'est compris? - Pour cette fois, tu gagnes, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas"  
Et ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Kate un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Kaena se sentit tomber du vortex et se releva. Mais bon sang, qui était Kate Smith? La question exacte aurait plutot été qu'est-ce qu'elle était? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps. Elle avait attérit pas loin du lac et voyait James se dirigeant comme un automate vers le milieu du lac, d'ailleurs, à ce rythme, il serait totalement immergé dans quelques dizaines de secondes. Une panique l'envahit peu à peu et sans réfléchir encore plus, elle courut vers lui : "James, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens"  
Celui-ci ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, Kaena doutait qu'il l'ai entendu alors elle réitéra ses appels, mais sans plus de réponses... Et puis, il y eu un déclic et elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle aperçut bien vite Severus Rogue qui observait la scène, un air réjoui et satisfait collé sur son faciès... (désolée, g pas envie de dire visage, et pis c l'avis de Kaena aussi : elle le trouve laid... )  
"Rogue!  
Il remarqua Kaena, et son sourire devint plus chaleureux, si cela était possible.  
- C'est toi qui fait ca? Je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement!  
- White! Quel plaisir de te voir! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour? Demanda-t-il charmeur. (beurk, Rogue, charmeur)  
- Hors de question et cesse immédiatement cet Imperium!  
Mais Rogue continua. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'approcha de Kaena et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci réagit bien vite et lui envoya un direct du droit, ce qui fit valser Rogue. Lorsqu'il se releva, il semblait sonné.  
- Ca y est, tu te réveilles? Libères James, immédiatement!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que si ca continue, il va se noyer!  
- C'est l'effet recherché! Qu'as-tu à te préoccuper de cet imbécile? Je suis quand même plus intéressant!  
- Laisse-moi rire. La seule chose qui pourrait m'intéresser chez toi, c'est de te donner du shampoing pour que tu découvres enfin ce que c'est de se laver les cheveux, ou encore que tu me fiches la paix, ainsi qu'à James et Lily.  
Rogue tiqua.  
- Ouh, je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mille! Ecoute. Tu sais, Lily t'apprécie, mais elle n'est pas et ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ton sort tout de suite, je crois que là, tu ne pourras même plus espérer un seul regard de sa part alors qu'elle est prête à t'offrir son amitié. Je serais toi, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois. Et puis d'ailleurs, je comprends pas que tu laisses quelqu'un lui faire du mal. A moins que tu ne saisisses pas le mot 'aimer.  
Rogue vira au rouge. Il sembla enfin sortir de son admiration pour la vélane et reprit ses esprits.  
- Et toi alors White, tu peux parler. Une vélane ne connait même pas le sens de ce mot, elle n'est là que pour aguicher, et nous attirer dans son lit. Alors arrêtes de faire la morale aux autres et fais donc ce qui est ta nature véritable, je suis tout à fait consentant.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kaena qui vira non pas au rouge, mais au noir. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on l'insulte à cause de son origine vélane... Si bien qu'en un instant, elle se retrouva par terre, sur Severus à lui donner des coups plus forts les uns que les autres.  
- Ne m'insultes plus, espèce de sale véracrasse puant, répugnant, dégoulinant de graisse et de potions toutes aussi fumeuses les unes que les autres!  
Elle continuait de frapper de plus en plus fort, ne réalisant pas sa fureur.  
- Je ne suis pas une gourgandine et encore moins une pute! Mets... Coup de poing... Toi... Coup de poing... Bien... Coup de poing... Ca... Coup de poing... Dans le crâne!  
Elle allait donner d'autres coups quand une main l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et se radoucit en voyant que c'était Rémus. Elle se releva et dit : - Il m'avait insulté.  
- Je sais, j'ai tout entendu.  
- Je... Je ne suis pas... Une.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Kaena, où est James?  
Elle se retourna vers le lac et vit que James avait disparu. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, suivie de près par Rémus, qui n'avait pas eu à jeter de sort d'immobilisation à Rogue tellement celui-ci était groggy. Elle plongea, et ne mit heureusement pas beaucoup de temps à apercevoir James, qui coulait de plus en plus vers le fond du lac. Par contre elle avait vite distancer Rémus, qui, il l'avouait facilement, n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau. Elle attrappa James et le remonta difficilement à la surface, où elle fit appel à Rémus, qui était remonté. Ils le ramenèrent jusqu'au bord du lac. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'il ne respirait plus, Kaena entreprit de faire de la respiration artificielle, tadis que Rémus faisait les massages cardiaques (après que Kaena lui ait montré comment s'y prendre) et elle lui fit du bouche à bouche.  
- Bon sang, James, mais bats-toi un peu sinon on se fera tuer par Lily, nous! Allez, un peu de sympathie envers tes amis.  
- Euh, Kaena, c'est pas trop le moment de faire de l'humour, là.  
- Avec James, si, toujours. D'ailleurs, il va se réveiller. Raconte-lui des blagues, allez.  
- Euh, dis-moi, c'est pas plutôt pour te rassurer que tu veux que je mette à déblatérer des blagues idiotes?  
- Euh, si." Ils avaient parlé tout en continuant le massage cardiaque. Rémus se mit quand même à réciter des blagues. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parurent une éternité, James recracha l'eau de ses poumons.  
- Elle était nulle, celle-la, Rémus, (il était en train de raconter une blague de koko – toto pour les moldus.  
- Enfin tu reviens parmi nous, Cornedrue! Et puis, pour ma défense, c'est à cause d'elle si je racontais des blagues pourries en te faisant un massage cardiaque.  
- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! Ajouta Kaena qui le prit dans ses bras.  
- Euh, désolé, belle vélane, mais mon coeur est déjà pris.  
Pour toute réponse, il recut un coup derrière le crâne.  
- Crétin, lui dit-elle. En tout cas, si tu dis ça, c'est que tu récupères vite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Pour toute réponse, Kaena et Rémus lui montrèrent la masse jonchée au sol qu'était Severus Rogue.  
- Rogue, l'espèce d'enflure! Il va me le payer!  
- On va s'en occuper, Potter. Toi et Lupin, remontez au dortoir, Lily vous attends.  
- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lily? Demanda James d'une voie rauque.  
- Oh, presque rien, à part que ce cher Lucius Malefoy a voulu la faire sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Une broutille, quoi, dit Kate qui était arrivée avec Remus et Sirius. - Que… Quoi? Mais non, Lily… Je dois aller la retrouver… Je… Je vais tuer Rogue et Malefoy…  
- NON! Dirent en même temps Kate et Kaena. - Ecoute, James, dit Kaena, on s'occupe de Rogue et pour Malefoy…  
- Il a son compte, je m'en suis occupée, t'en fait pas, tu auras de quoi rire de lui pendant un certain temps. Allez, filez maintenant avant que je me fâche pour vous faire bouger.  
Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Kate se tourna vers Kaena.  
- Si tu pouvais soigner Severus, que l'on puisse discuter maintenant que la pression du danger est retombée.  
- Tu es vraiment sûre? Je sais que je dois le soigner, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je le laissais comme ça, ça lui servirait de leçon.  
- Oui, je comprend que tu veuilles le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il a dit et fait, mais c'est pas dans ton tempérament d'agir comme ça. Toi, t'es la fille sympa que tout le monde aime, pas la fille sadique qui aime faire souffrir, alors fais-moi le plaisir de soigner cette imbécile qu'on en parle plus.  
- Très bien! Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Katerine, fit-elle sarcastique.  
- Eh, je m'appelle Kate, c'est clair?  
Elle avait dit ça en fixant Kaena droit dans les yeux et cette dernière eu l'impression d'être congelée sur place. Kate méritait vraiment bien le surnom de 'reine des glaces' que lui avait donné les maraudeurs.  
- C'est clair, White? Dit-elle entre ses dents.  
Kaena récita une formule complexe, sans baguette, qui remit le serpentard sur pieds. Elle allait lui dire qu'à l'avenir, il ferait mieux de rester éloigné d'eux, mais elle fut devancée par Kate qui se mit devant Rogue et lui colla la plus belle gifle qu'il n'eut jamais reçu (imaginez que vous avez fait la plus belle bêtise de votre vie et que votre mère l'aprenne et bien voila à peu de chose près la réaction de Kate). Kaena resta sans voix devant le geste de Kate, Rogue, quand à lui, se rendait compte de sa bêtise.  
- Severus Rogue, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu peux me decevoir. Je me suis trompée sur toi il faut croire que tu n'es qu'un gamin immature incapable de contrôler ses hormones. Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les maraudeurs question conneries. La seule différence, c'est qu'eux ne jouent pas avec la vie des autres. Maintenant, tu rentres! Je t'ai assez vu... Ouste!  
Ce fut un Severus Rogue la tête basse qui rentra au château sans mot dire comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- J'en apprendrai tous les jours sur toi! Lança Kaena.  
- Tu n'as encore rien vu.  
- Et entendu. Alors, tu me devais pas des explications?  
- Si, mais c'est très long, alors je ne t'en parlerai pas dehors. On rentre au château?  
- Oui.  
Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, très silencieux. Kate regardait avec désinvolture et suffisance le château, et Kaena n'osait pas en placer une. Cette fille l'énervait et la fascinait en même temps. Ce n'est pas le genre d'amie qu'elle appréciait en général, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. D'un coup, elle ressentit une mauvaise impression. Elle s'arrêta. Kate également et elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez sa camarade.  
- White?  
Kaena ne répondit pas. Elle porta la main à son coeur.  
- White? Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
- Maman, murmura Kaena avant de s'évanouir.  
Kate la rattrappa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Etrangement, elle ne se sentit pas bien également. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur éclatait. Douloureusement, elle lança le sort de lévitation sur Kaena et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Après avoir pris des nouvelles auprès de Mrs Pomphresh, elle remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où elle fut accueilli par James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Ce dernier bafouilla une excuse minable dès qu'il la vit et monta dans son dortoir.  
- Comment allez-vous? Lança Kate à l'adresse de James et Lily.  
- En quoi ca te concerne, Smith, railla Sirius.  
- Ca me concerne dans le fait que c'est moi qui est sauvé Evans et dans le fait que c'est moi qui a demandé à White d'aller sauver Potter.  
- Où est-elle d'ailleurs? Demandèrent Lily et James, Sirius boudant de s'être fait rabrouer encore une fois par la reine des glaces.  
- A l'infirmerie, annonça Kate le plus simplement du monde.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Remus.  
- On ne sait pas. Elle s'est sentie mal d'un coup et s'est évanoui. Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller, vous vous feriez jeter, et en plus Dumbledore et McGonagall y sont également. Vu que le couvre feu est passé, attendez plutôt demain matin. Et puis, Pomphresh lui a administré une potion de sommeil, alors ca ne servirait à rien. Salut.  
- Hey, une minute. Comment as-tu su que James et Lily étaient en danger? Demanda Remus.  
- Ca ne te concerne pas, Lupin. Ca reviendrai au fait que je te demande pourquoi tu courres si vite et comment tu as fait pour calmer Kaena qui... Se défoulait sur Rogue. Et je crois pas que tu es envie de me le dire. Quoique les deux choses n'ont aucun rapport, d'après moi"  
Sans un mot de plus, elle monta au dortoir. Les autres décidèrent de ne pas l'écouter et d'aller à l'infirmerie voir leur amie... Cachés sous la cape de James. Seulement ils auraient du l'écouter (pour une fois), car ils ne pouvaient pas entrer et ils apperçurent Dumbledore, l'air soucieux, à discuter avec Pomphresh. Ils remontèrent alors se coucher. Kate entendit Lily se glisser dans ses draps. Elle sourit, fière d'avoir pu sauver le futur, du moins en partie, car rien encore n'était gagné...

Le lendemain matin, avant le déjeuner, Lily, James Sirius et Remus se présentèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils y trouvèrent une Kaena réveillée qui refusait de prendre la potion que lui tendait Mrs Pomphresh.  
"Ah, vous êtes là. Je vous en supplie, dites à cette infirmière que je vais très bien et que je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion régénératrice, les apostropha-t-elle.  
- Tu ferais mieux de la prendre, conseilla Lily.  
- Pourquoi? Je vais très bien! Je me connais quand même et puis je me suis juste évanouie, c'est pas comme si j'avais du subir des coups où je-ne-sais-quoi. Minute, qui vous a dit que j'étais ici?  
- Smith, cracha Sirius.  
Kaena sourit.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire.  
- Oh, mais rien. Juste le fait qu'elle vous ai dit où j'étais et pourquoi. Mrs Pomphresh, merci, mais je vais très bien, alors je vais me lever, une fois qu'ils seront sortis, du moins ceux ayant au moins un chromosome Y dans leur code génétique, m'habiller et partir pour aller manger avec eux, d'accord?  
- Je crains, que vous ne deviez rester ici, Miss White. C'est pour votre santé.  
- Ma santé, parlons-en. Vous savez quoi, j'étudie plein de bouquins traitant de médecine et cela pour une chose, je veux devenir médicomage. Je suis également des cours par correspondance et rien jusqu'ici n'a préciser qu'un malaise passager pouvait justifier plus d'une nuit d'observation. Donc voila, je vais m'en aller.  
- Mais.  
Kaena ne l'écouta pas, jeta un regard aux trois maraudeurs signifiant clairement qu'elle voulait se changer, ceux-ci sortir et quelques minutes plus tard, Kaena fit de même accompagnée de Lily, sous le regard réprobateur de l'infirmière. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où Kate se trouvait déjà, à l'écart de tous les autres, pour changer. Alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir, Lily se dirigea vers elle:  
- Merci, fit-elle avant de tourner les pieds et aller s'asseoir.  
Elle fut imitée par James, laissant là une Kate toute étonnée pour la journée. A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde sortait de la Grande Salle, ce fut au tour de Kaena d'aller remercier Kate.  
- Quoi, ne me dis pas que vous aller tous vous y mettre?  
- Ca te déboussole, n'est-ce pas?  
- De quoi?  
- Une question : t'as-t-on déjà remerciée auparavant?  
Kate ne répondit rien.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est la première fois qu'on t'accorde de la reconnaissance, j'ai raison?  
- ... Oui - Tu vois que tu peux y gagner à être moins désagréable, quoique là ce n'est pas le fait d'être agréable ou non qui t'a fais acquérir cette reconnaissance.  
Alors que Kaena allait continuer sur sa lancée, le professeur Dumbledore l'interrompit. Il avait un air grave au visage.  
- Miss White, puis-je vous parler?  
- Bien sûr, professeur. Mais de quoi?  
- Pas ici, suivez-moi. Vous aussi, Kate.  
Kate n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais malgré tout, elle accompagna Kaena et le directeur jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier.  
- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatres chemins. Je n'aime pas les longs discours dans ce genre de situations.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, professeur? Fit Kaena, soudain prise d'une angoisse qu'elle partagea sans le savoir avec Kate.  
- Je suis désolé, Kaena, mais vos parents ont été attaqués la nuit dernière par Voldemort. Votre mère est actuellement en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste. Mais votre père.  
- Quoi mon père? Qu'est-ce?  
-Il est décédé sur le coup de l'attaque. Je suis désolé, miss White."

Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, Kaena et Kate entrèrent dans la salle commune. Seuls Sirius et Remus étaient présents (James et Lily ayant décidé de profiter de leur nuit vu qu'ils avaient failli être tuer la veille, et Peter étant on-ne-sait-où...). Ils remarquèrent de suite l'état des deux jeunes filles. Kaena avait vidé son stock de larmes, mais continuait à pleurer tout de même et Kate, un bras autour de ses épaules, n'en menait pas large, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Après tout, sa mère l'avait abandonné...!? Elle n'en était plus si sûre, à présent.  
"Je peux vous la laisser? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des maraudeurs.  
- Bien sûr.  
Remus s'approcha et prit Kaena par les épaules. Kate commença à monter les marches de son dortoir.  
- Kate! Appela Kaena.  
Elle se retourna.  
- Je... Je.  
Kate fit quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait : elle sourit. Un vrai sourire. Triste, certes, mais vrai. Puis elle monta.  
- Va la voir, Sirius.  
- Mais.  
- Va la voir, point final!! Tu ne vois pas qu'elles ne vont pas bien toutes les deux! Alors je m'occupe de Kaena et tu vas voir Smith!  
Sirius s'en allant en maugréant un 'et pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape la reine des glaces?' Remus s'adressa à Kaena.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Elle ne répondit rien. Remus n'insista pas mais resta de longues minutes à côté d'elle, avant qu'elle ne dise :  
- Mes parents se sont fait attaqués par Voldemort"  
Puis sans qu'il ne l'interrompe, elle lui raconta son éprouvante journée.  
--- Flash Back ---

Dans le bureau directorial, un long silence suivi la déclaration du professeur Dumbledore. Les parents de Kaena avaient eté attaqué. La jeune fille était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Son père... Elle ne pourait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, plus jamais rire avec lui ou tout simplement parler avec lui, plus rien... Sans un 'au revoir'... Il était parti à jamais, tout ça par la faute de ces êtres abjects qu'étaient les mangemorts. La haine remplaça la peine un court instant, avant d'être remplacée à son tour par la peur : sa mère, entre la vie et la mort, à Sainte Mangouste. " Je veux la voir, dit-elle. Je veux voir ma mère.  
- Je comprends, miss, et un portoloin est prêt pour vous.  
- Hum, hum.  
Un raclement de gorge qui venait dfe Kate, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Excusez-moi, Al.. Hum professeur, mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi, dans tout ça? C'est vrai je ne suis même pas une amie de Kaena. C'est tout juste si on arrive à être civiliser l'une envers l'autre, alors comprenez mon étonnement.  
- Oui c'est vrai? Il y a autre chose dont aucune de vous n'est au courant? Vous voyez, Miss Smith, jamais vous ne pourrez être l'amie de Kaena.  
- Pardon? Fit Kaena.  
- Je m'explique. Si vous êtes ici toutes les deux, c'est que le sujet vous concerne également, Miss Smith. Kaena, vous n'êtes pas la seule enfant de votre mère. Vous êtes la deuxième en réalité. La première est Katerine.  
- QUOI!  
Elles avaient parlé toutes les deux d'une seule voix comme un seul homme, elles étaient toutes les deux debout, à regarder Dumbledore comme on regarde un fou.  
- Non, fit Kaena. Elle me l'aurait dit, si j'avais eu une soeur, elle n'aurait pas pu me le cacher. C'est impossible, non, vous vous trompez et puis pourquoi avoir abandonner son enfant? Ca ne lui ressemble pas et ça ne ressemble pas à mon père non plus.  
- Kaena votre père n'a jamais été au courant de l'existence de Katerine car elle n'a pas le même père que vous, vous comprenez? Cela s'est passé deux ans avant votre naissance, soit six mois avant d'avoir connu votre père.  
- Vous voyez bien que ça ne peux pas être vrai. Kate a mon âge, pas deux ans de plus.  
- Albus, intervient Kate. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis? Vous saviez que je la cherchais! - Pour la protéger, Katerine et vous le savez. Mais il semblerait que malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pu l'empêcher de la retrouver.  
- Empêcher qui de la retrouver? Demanda Kaena.  
Kate baissa la tête avant de la relever pour regarder Kaena. - Ecoute, fit-elle. Ce que vient de dire Albus est vrai, je suis ta demi-soeur et j'ai bien, normalement, deux ans de plus que toi. Le fait est que je ne paraîs pas plus vieille à cause des sauts dans le temps que je fait... Kaena, écoute-moi bien, ce que je vais te dire doit rester dans ce bureau et ne pas en sortir, car si ça se savait, l'avenir serait compromis, tu comprends? Kaena acquiesca.  
- Bien. Voila, Kaena, je suis ici, à cette époque pour modifier des évèments qui vont se produire. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une modificatrice : je change des évènements qui se sont passer et qui ont fait du monde un enfer. L'exemple le plus concret que j'ai à te donner est celui de la bataille contre le mage noir Grindelwald. Et bien, il aurait du gagner et la terre ressemblerait à un chaos, alors lorsque j'ai vu cela, j'ai crée un vortex comme celui que tu as empreinté tout à l'heure et je suis allé trouver le jeune Albus Dumbledore pour le prevenir que Grindy allait attaquer. Et voila, il a perdu, le monde est beau.  
Elle avait fini sa phrase de manière sarcastique.  
- Ensuite, Kaena, il faut que tu saches comment je m'appelle et pourquoi notre mère m'a abandonné : je m'appelle Katerine Jedusor, fille de Annie Kimble, de son nom de jeune fille, et de Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
L'incompréhension marquait le visage de sa nouvelle demi-soeur.  
- Tom Elvis Jedusor est en réalité Lord Voldemort..."

A suivre ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On espère que ca vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer!!!

Kaena et Kate


	3. Révélations

Chapitre 3 : Explications

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Kate était la fille du monstre qui avait tué le père de Kaena, mais était-elle responsable pour autant ?...

" Miss White, Miss Smith, votre mère vous attend, il faut faire vite. Voici le Portoloin.

Il leur tendit une carte qu'un agent immobilier lui avait laissé. En effet, l'homme un moldu ne voyait en Poudlard qu'un vieux tas de ruine à cause du sort d'illusion posé sur le château et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieux fou en face de lui s'obstinait à dire que son château était très bien comme il était et qu'il le trouvait parfaitement habitable et confortable... (Petit délire perso de Katerine : ca m'a fait tripé d'imaginer un gars devant un tas de ruine qui s'entend dire que c'est habitable et confortable, mdr :-)).

- Le portoloin va s'activé dans 4,3,2,1...

Elles sentirent l'habituel crochet les tirer par le ventre avant de se retrouver à Ste Mangouste.

- Je hais ce moyen de transport presque autant que la cheminée et le magicobus, dit Kate.

- Il te reste donc juste le transplanage...

- Et ma méthode perso... Les vortex, ajouta-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcils de Kaena.

- Ouais, j'oubliais. Tu m'excuses mais je veux pas penser au fait que t'es la fille d'un meurtrier psychopathe, alors on va voir maman.

- Ta mère, pas la mienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Ma mère m'a abandonnée dans un orphelinat. Ce n'est donc pas ma mère.

- Maman n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Comment tu expliques que tu n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais une sœur? A moins qu'Annie Kimble ne soit pas ta mère.

Kaena resta muette. Ce trop plein d'informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui brouillait les idées.

- Viens quand même, s'il te plaît. Viens voir la réaction qu'elle va avoir quand elle va apprendre que tu es là. Tu saurais si elle t'aime ou pas.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Mon oeil! Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle t'ait mis dans un orphelinat ou pas, c'est le fait de penser qu'elle ne t'aime pas! Et ça, tu en seras sûre que lorsque tu l'auras vue ! Et à mon avis, tu la cherchais pour savoir cela, sinon, pourquoi aurais tu cherché ta mère?

- Parce que Vol... Jedusor la menaçait de mort! Corrigea Kate se rappelant qu'elle était dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle suivait Kaena qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de leur mère.

- Si tu la détestais autant que tu veux me le faire croire, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à la sauver de Voldemort. Je t'en prie, Kate. Viens la voir.

- Non.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte de la chambre de leur mère.

- Elle est derrière cette porte...

- Non.

- S'il te plaît...

- Je n'irai pas, cria-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux, murmura Kaena au bout d'un moment, déçue.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Sa mère se trouvait là, dans son lit.

- Maman, fit Kaena.

Kate, elle, resta malgré tout en retrait, auprès de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi : sa mère l'avait abandonnée, elle ne l'avait jamais désirée, elle ne l'avait jamais aimée... Kaena avait raison. C'était ça qui l'affectait tant : le fait que sa mère ne l'est pas aimée. Qui voudrait de l'enfant d'un monstre comme Voldemort?

- Ma chérie, fit Annie. J'ai entendu crier...

- Ce n'est rien... Comment vas-tu, maman? Tu sors bientôt? Dis, c'est pas trop grave...? Fit Kaena en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Kaena, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, le sort que j'ai reçu est mortel, il ne me reste que peu de temps...

- Non... Tu vas bientôt guérir. On va trouver un contre-sort ou... Ou Kate remontra le temps pour te sauver... Et papa aussi.

- Voyons ma chérie, c'est impossible de changer le temps et puis, il n'existe aucun contre-sort au sortilège 'destructum'.

- Mais si, c'est possible. Kate a ce pouvoir, elle va remonter le temps, pas vrai que tu vas le faire, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Kate.

- Non... Fit Kate au bout d'un moment, d'une petite voix que Kaena ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne peux pas le faire car son attaque a eu lieu au même moment que celle de Lily et James et ce sont eux ma mission, pas elle, reprit-elle avec véhémence en reprenant de sa superbe.

- ...

- Qui est ton amie Kaena?

- Je suis Kate.

- Kate?

- Katerine.

- Tu es...?

- Oui cette Katerine, maman, répondit Kaena.

- Oh merlin ! Tu es en vie ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas de son côté ?

Kate ricana intérieurement. Comment osait-elle lui parler de cette façon ?

- Je suis en vie, je vais bien et je suis modificatrice, donc pas de Magie Noire ou très peu pour moi, rassurée? Fit Kate d'un ton un peu cinglant.

- Tu es un modificateur comme... Comme ton grand-père, mais...

Annie grimaça de douleur et bizarrement, la colère de Kate s'envola.

- Chut... Ne vous fatiguez pas. Vous souffrez.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation de la part de Kate. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa le bout de sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Annie avant de psalmodier une incantation.

- Voila. Vous n'aurez plus mal jusqu'au bout et vous pourrez parler à Kaena sans faire semblant d'être forte. Je vous laisse discuter, je serais dans le couloir.

- Non, reste. Je t'en prie. Je veux que tu me dises...

- Dire quoi?

- Où tu étais.

- ...

- Je suis revenue à l'orphelinat te chercher, mais tu n'étais plus là. Je t'ai cherchée partout, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toi... J'ai cru devenir folle, j'étais désespérée... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Julian, il m'a aidé à te chercher durant toutes ces années. Et puis, il y a eu Kaena...

- Papa était au courant? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit? Vous m'avez caché que j'avais une sœur tous les deux? S'insurgea Kaena. Mais Dumbledore disait qu'il n'était pas au courant!

- Dumbledore ne sait pas tout, Kaena. On ne pouvait pas te le dire, je suis désolée... J'avais du laisser Katerine dans un orphelinat pour que Voldemort ne la trouve pas. Il nous recherchait. Il savait que j'attendais un enfant. Il me retenait prisonnière alors j'ai réussis à m'enfuir. Quand Kate est venue au monde, j'ai du la placer dans un orphelinat moldu, et j'ai repris la fuite. Voldemort me poursuivait toujours, mais Kate était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Puis, il a réussit à me retrouver. Et j'ai réussis à lui faire croire que tu étais morte, s'adressa-t-elle à Kate. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il m'a cru...Il ne m'a pas tuée, mais m'a lancé plusieurs doloris, il disait qu'il testait ses performances... Je suis restée plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, puis je suis retournée à l'orphelinat, mais tu n'y étais plus. Ils ne voulaient pas me donner d'informations alors je suis entrée par effraction, un soir... Aucun document ne mentionnait ton nom...

- Et pour cause, c'est moi-même qui les ait détruit pour que mon 'charmant' paternel ne me trouve pas. Comment avez-vous pu être avec un... une chose pareille? Demanda Kate avec dégoût en parlant de son géniteur au premier degré.

- Tu crois que c'était par choix? J'ai été torturée, violée pendant des semaines... Pesta Annie difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas dire de choses pareilles à ses filles, mais il fallait bien que Kate comprenne son geste. Il ne m'a laissé que lorsqu'il a apprit que j'étais enceinte.

- Pourquoi te retenait-il prisonnière? Hoqueta Kaena qui avait fondu en larmes.

- Parce que j'étais la fille d'un modificateur, il voulait faire pression sur mon père, votre grand-père et utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Et grand père t'a laissé toute seule?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il a capitulé au bout d'une semaine, car même ses pouvoirs n'empêchait pas Voldemort de m'enlever. Il a donc utilisé mon père pendant quelques jours et l'a ensuite tué sous mes yeux car il avait essayé de l'entuber. Voldemort n'est pas d'un naturel très patient... Puis il m'a gardé prisonnière, pensant bien que j'avais hérité moi aussi des pouvoirs de mon père. Seulement, rien ne se manifestait et c'est là qu'il a eu l'idée de faire un héritier qui possèderait ses pouvoirs et les miens. Mais cela n'a pas marché comme il le voulait. Lorsque j'ai été enceinte, tout le monde prenait ma santé à cœur : je portais l'enfant du 'Maître', mais lorsqu'ils ont découvert que l'enfant était une fille, ils ont voulu me faire avorter. C'est pour ça que je me suis échappée avec l'aide d'un mangemort qui l'a payé de sa vie.

Il y eu un grand silence. Kate murmura difficilement :

- J'ai moi aussi essayé de vous... Te chercher, mais il n'y avait... Aucune trace de toi, je n'avais que ton nom de famille... De jeune fille en tout cas, j'aurais fait le rapprochement en entendant le nom de Kaena, sinon...

Annie lui sourit, puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Ecoutez les filles... C'est Voldemort lui-même qui est venu ce soir. Il a retrouvé ma trace alors que j'ai fait très attention. Il est devenu plus puissant ces derniers temps.  
Kaena, tout comme Kate, remarqua douloureusement que leur mère commençait à avoir du mal à parler et Annie sentait elle-même la vie s'échapper de son corps.

- Katerine, il sait désormais que tu es en vie. Il va te chercher et il ne lâchera pas avant de t'avoir trouvé. Il est maintenant également au courant de l'existence de Kaena... Je vous en suplie, mes chéries, faites attention... Je... Je... Je vous aime... Toutes les deux... Je...

Et Annie se tut. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts, ils étaient ternes, elle ne bougeait plus. Annie Kimble White était décédée.

- Maman!" S'effondra Kaena avec douleur dans les bras de sa soeur.

--- Fin du Flash Back ---

Kaena était en larmes, elle croyait ne plus en avoir en magasin, mais de toute évidence, elle se trompait.

De son côté, Sirius allait monter la première marche menant au dortoir des filles quand il se souvint du piège: il partit donc dans son dortoir pour prendre son balai quand il remarqua une certaine carte ouverte sur son lit. Il vit que Kate était dans la Salle sur Demande et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour s'y rendre se vite. Il prit donc la cape d'invisibilité de James et se rendit auprès de son ennemi. 'Je suis taré et suicidaire'  
Il bougonnait toujours sur l'injustice de la situation en s'approchant de le Salle quand il entendit un hurlement déchirant. Il se mit à courir et vit que cela venait de l'intérieur de la salle... Kate... Il ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse s'attendant à la voir en danger mais au lieu de cela, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Kate, recroquevillée sur le sol, en train de hurler de douleur et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Elle sembla revenir à la réalité et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs. D'abord surpris, Sirius ne sut quoi faire de ses deux mains. On parlait de la reine des glaces, tout de même! Néanmoins, il ferma ses bras sur elle et la serra; elle se blottit alors plus contre lui. Les mots étaient inutiles, il y avait trop d'émotion dans cette pièce que Kate avait demandée neutre, c'est à dire sans meuble et sans couleurs. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle vide et grise et pour la première fois, Sirius vit que derrière Katerine Smith alias 'reine des glaces', il y avait une jeune femme vulnérable...

Kate se calma un peu et réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius Black.

"Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'écartant. Je... Tu n'aurais pas du me voir comme ça...

- Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi je n'aurais pas du te voir comme ça et pourquoi tu hurlais et pleurais comme ça?

- Tu vas croire que je suis faible en me voyant comme ça, dit-elle.

- Non, je ne croirais pas ça. Ce serait stupide de ma part car tu as l'air de beaucoup souffrir et ça te ressemble pas de montrer tes sentiments alors ça dois être important pour te mettre dans cet état, non? Tu veux m'en parler? Proposa-t-il.

- Je... J'ai retrouvé ma mère...

- C'est super alors pourquoi tu pleures? Dit-il tout en gardant pour lui le fait qu'il ignorait qu'elle la cherchait.

- Elle est morte devant moi tout à l'heure.

- Oh elle était malade? Fit-il mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée en lui jetant un 'destructum'.

- Je suis désolé. Elle a du beaucoup souffrir. Ca a du être dur pour toi.

- Elle n'a pas souffert. Je lui ai jeté un sort d'échange...

- QUOI !!!!! Mais t'es malade!! C'est toi qui a souffert à sa place? C'est pour ça que tu hurlais? Tu avais mal?

- Oui, mais c'est passé. J'ai fait ça pour Kaena.

- Kaena?

- Oui la femme qui est morte était aussi sa mère...

- Ah... Attends une minute, fit-il lorsque l'info arriva à son cerveau. Ca veux dire qu'elle et toi vous êtes...

- Sœurs, oui... On l'a appris ce matin."

---------------------

Remus écoutais sans broncher Kaena. Lorsqu'elle eut finis, il risqua une question :

"Katerine Smith est ta sœur?

Kaena hocha le tête. Par respect pour Kate, elle n'avait pas parlé à Remus de la partie sur Voldemort et son lien de génétique avec Kate. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle était venue avec elle voir sa mère mourante à l'hôpital. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas dit grand chose, mais avait mis du temps à le faire (petite phrase qui ne sert à rien!!).

- Comment tu l'as appris?

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit.

- Mais...

- Chut, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. C'est une histoire compliquée et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'en parler, surtout que je ne suis pas la seule concernée...

- Je comprends.

Remus n'insista pas, voyant bien que cela mettait son amie mal à l'aise. Il la vit soudain porter la main à son cœur, tomber à la renverse dans un fauteuil qui était heureusement derrière elle et grimacer de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Se précipita Remus.

- C'est Kate, elle a mal, articula Kaena.

- Non, il n'aurait pas osé! S'horrifia Remus.

- Sirius n'y est pour rien. Elle... Elle a jeté un sort à maman.

- C'est à dire?

- Un sort de transfert. Elle a emmagasiné la douleur que maman aurait du avoir jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle...

Elle ne put continuer: une nouvelle vague de larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Elle pense que je ne suis pas au courant, mais en fait je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'elle vient de retrouver et de perdre sa mère le même jour.

Il y eut un silence. Kaena reprit:

- Ca n'aura pas été un week-end banal, on pourra dire, fit-elle avec un rire jaune.

Puis elle continua de pleurer. Instinctivement, elle alla se nicher dans les bras de Remus, qui fut surpris (c'est un british!!), mais il lui offrit tout de même le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Lily et James choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la Salle. A la vue de son ami enlaçant Kaena, James James allait lancer une remarque, mais Lily l'en empêcha. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il remarqua que Kaena pleurait. Lily allait poser une question, mais Remus leur fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors tous les deux.

- En plus, reprit Kaena au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens coupable qu'elle endure ça toute seule. Je n'y ai même pas pensé, moi... Je... Je sais pas ce que je fais à Gryffondor... Je suis trop lâche.

- Non, c'est faux, Kaena, tu n'es pas lâche. C'est le fait d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui t'es proche qui est fait que tu sois vulnérable, expliqua doucement Remus tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Cela rappela à Kaena l'étreinte de son propre père, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, s'accrochant à Remus comme si elle s'accrochait à son père pour l'empêcher de partir.

Kate et Sirius réapparurent dans la Salle Commune peu après. Kaena choisit ce moment pour se séparer de Remus et monter en courant dans son dortoir.

- Elle te fuit, constata Remus à l'adresse de Kate.

- Ouais, et je crois que c'est un trait intégrant de sa personnalité; ajouta cette dernière.

- ???

- Non, rien, laissez tomber. Vous vous en rendrez bien compte un jour.

- Explique-toi...

- A mon avis, Kaena est du genre à fuir tout ce qui la touche de près et l'affecte, qui pourrait changer des choses pour elle, comme le fait qu'on soit sœurs, par exemple. Je suppose qu'elle t'a mit au courant, Lupin?

Celui-ci affirma en hochant la tête.

- Mais au fait, vous êtes jumelles alors? Demanda Sirius.

- Tu trouves vraiment qu'on se ressemble elle et moi, Black? Demanda-t-elle. Non, on est pas jumelles, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Ciao, lança-t-elle aux deux maraudeurs sans enthousiasme et elle monta elle aussi au dortoir.

- Kate? Interpelle Remus.

- Quoi? Aboya-t-elle.

- Elle est au courant.

- De quoi?

- Du sort de transfert à votre mère, mais elle ne t'a rien dit, elle se sent coupable.  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kate. Elle détourna les talons et monta au dortoir en lançant à Remus.

- Au fait, c'est Smith pour vous, c'est clair? Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache." (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!)

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir le rideau voisin au sien qui restait ostensiblement fermé et d'où provenait des sanglots à peine audibles. Elle eut un mouvement pour aller voir Kaena, mais se ravisa.

--------------------------------

Le lendemain, lorsque Kate se leva, elle remarqua que le lit de sa voisine était fait et qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Remarque elle-même n'avait pas bien dormi non plus. Il était six heure trente et tout Poudlard dormait à point fermés en ce lundi matin. Normal: il était tôt et ils n'avaient pas de cours ce matin. Kate sortit de son lit, s'habilla de vêtements de sport près du corps (pour ne pas dire que cela lui allait comme une seconde peau), mit une robe de sorcière large par dessus et sortit direction la forêt de Poudlard.

Une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, elle enleva la robe de sorcier, la cacha, regarda autour d'elle afin de voir si personne ne la suivait et se fondit dans les ombres pour aller dans une clairière au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle lâcha, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à cette époque, toute sa magie. Cette dernière se mit à crépiter et à s'étirer comme après un trop long sommeil, puis Kate commença à la manipuler simplement sans baguette tout d'abord pour s'échauffer. Quand elle entendit sa magie chanter autour d'elle, elle sortit sa baguette, cette dernière était unique par sa composition, autant pour son bois que pour son élément magique . En effet, le bois venait d'un arbre unique au monde : l'Arbre d'Eternité. C'est sur se dernier que les âmes des mortels attendaient leur passage vers leur prochaine vie. L'élément magique était des larmes de sirènes: chose très rare car trouver une larme dans de l'eau est impossible donc pour avoir des larmes de sirène, il faut se les voir offrir or les sirènes étant avares et ne pleurant jamais, il est très difficile voire impossible de s'en procurer.

Kate connaissait toutes les particularités de sa baguette et aurait pu dire en fermant les yeux s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une écorchure sur cette extension d'elle-même. Elle était en train d'enchaîner des séries de sorts complexes aux mouvements difficiles que peu de personnes aurait pu exécuter lorsqu'elle sentit une présence qui l'observait. Elle jeta un sort d'attraction et fut surprise de trouver un jeune homme trop curieux...

" SIRIUS BLACK!! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PERMETS DE ME SURVEILLER ? TU ES LA DEPUIS QUAND D'ABORD?

- Depuis le tout premier sort, en fait. Je suis curieux, je plaide coupable, mais faut dire que tu dis rien sur toi. Alors quand j'ai vu que t'allais dans la forêt, je me suis dit que soit tu faisais des trucs pas très netS genre Magie Noire; soit tu allais fait une bêtise après se qui s'est passé hier soir; sois t'avais un truc à cacher. Mais si j'avais su que c'étaient tes pouvoirs que tu cachais, et bien je crois que je t'aurais posé la question bien plus tôt.

- Quelle question?

- Mais qui es-tu, bon sang, Katerine Smith, si c'est vraiment ton nom, parce que je peux te dire que des livres, j'en ai lu sur le recensement des sorciers à travers le monde. Bizarre, pas de Smith, sur les grandes familles et leur généalogie, pas de Smith. Ce nom est sinon, très donnés chez les moldus. Ah, si. Sur la liste des sorciers déclarés au Ministère de la Magie, j'ai trouvé une Smith, mais à moins que tu ne t'appelle Désirée Gertrude Cunégonde Smith et que tu fêtes tes 97 ans dans trois semaines après avoir ressuscité, tu ne corresponds pas. J'ai cherché aussi dans les archives de Poudlard et là, tu sais quoi? Tu apparais quatre fois: une fois à l'époque des fondateurs où tu étais à Serdaigle; puis en 1850, tu étais à Pouffsouffle; puis il y a 50 ans: tu étais à Serpentard; et enfin, maintenant chez les Gryffondors. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi, car tu vois, il n'y a que pour la Katerine Smith des fondateurs que je n'ai pas de photo, alors je t'écoutes qu'as-tu à répondre à ça?

- Waouh, tu sais te servir de ton cerveau! Je savais que t'en avais un, mais de savoir le faire fonctionner, tu m'impressionnes. Qui à part toi est au courant de tes recherches? C'est important que je le sache, c'est vital pour moi!

- Personne, j'ai fait ça tout seul.

- Encore heureux. Bon alors, par où commencer... Attends bouge pas, j'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre arriver ici.

Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et une sorte de poudre dorée apparue au dessus de Sirius et d'elle-même.

- Bien, maintenant on peut parler. Personne ne viendra nous chercher. Que veux-tu savoir?

- Tout.

- Bien, alors sache d'abord que tu ne pourras rien dire à personne sauf à Kaena qui est déjà au courant, et que si je te parle, ce n'est pas par sympathie pour toi, mais tu le mérites car tu es le premier à avoir découvert quelque chose sur moi. En fait, après Albus, tu es celui qui en sait le plus. Kaena sait des trucs mais pas que j'ai été voir les fondateurs et autres.

- C'était bien toi alors. Waouh comment tu as fais ça? Comment c'est possible.

- Doucement. Je vais t'expliquer: tout d'abord, que sais-tu sur les grands faits historiques, comme la fondation de Poudlard ou la chute de Grindelwald.

- Pour Poudlard, je sais que quatre amis très puissants ont voulu enseigner la Magie aux enfants sorciers et qu'ils ont créé Poudlard dans ce but. En ce qui concerne Grindelwald, C'est Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu.

- Et bien tu as tout faux. Les fondateurs ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient très puissants mais vivaient chacun de leur côté. Gryffondor s'est marié avec Marie Helcy, une femme de bonne famille et a eu deux enfants. Pouffsouffle s'est retiré dans un couvent, Serdaigle a fait de longues études et est devenue Médicomage, ne vivant que pour ses patients et Serpentard est devenu un Mage Noir très puissant. Voilà l'histoire des fondateurs. Comme tu le comprends, ils n'ont rien fondé du tout... Enfin ça, c'est la première version de l'histoire, car je l'ai modifiée. Je leur ai permis de se connaître, de se rendre compte de leur potentiel et ils ont fondé Poudlard. Pour Grindelwald, et bien, lui, a envahit le monde et personne ne s'est mis en travers de sa route... Jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne. J'ai été voir le jeune Albus et il a affronté le mage noir. Tu comprends maintenant?

- Oui. Tu modifies le temps. Mais c'est interdit, non?

- Oui, ça l'est, mais personne ne sait que je modifie quoique ce soit, car je remplis ma mission et je disparais. Je suis une modificatrice.

- Quelle est ta mission à cette époque?

- Sauver James et Lily, ainsi que Franck Londubat et Alice Ducours.

- Que doit-il arriver à James et Lily?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, désolée. Maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre, les autres vont se poser des questions s'ils ne te voient pas...

- Ils dorment encore, je pense, mais pour toi aussi, ils vont s'inquiéter, tu sais...

- Non, moi je n'existe pas...

- Si Kate, tu existes, et des personnes comptent sur toi, ta sœur par exemple. Et puis, si tu étais aussi aimable, voire civilisée que tu l'es maintenant...

- Non, Sirius, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps. Je vais changer d'époque encore, et vous m'oublierez tous autant que vous êtes. Je ne serais que le vague souvenir d'une fille que tu as surnommée "la reine des glaces".

- Oh... Tu es au courant pour le surnom, désolé... Mais pour le reste, je pense que tu te trompes, tu es maintenant pour Kaena la seule famille qui lui reste, alors elle ne t'oubliera pas, et si tu sauves James et Lily de je-ne-sais-quoi, eux non plus ne t'oublieront pas. Et si James y pense, alors nous y penserons tous. C'est cela l'amitié...

- Mais Black, nous ne sommes pas amis...

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la forêt...

-----------------------------

voila, on espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à reviewer!

Kaena et Kate. 


	4. Attaque à la pleine lune et enterrement

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kaena évitait Kate. Celle-ci ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sa sœur, bien au contraire, elles avaient beaucoup à se dire, mais au moins elle pouvait éviter les maraudeurs et particulièrement Black. En effet, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise du fait qu'il ait découvert son secret, mais néanmoins, il était moins désagréable maintenant, ce qui n'était pas son cas car elle continuait à jouer parfaitement son rôle de "reine des glaces".

Kaena quand à elle se remettait douloureusement de la perte de ses parents. Non seulement elle devenait orpheline, mais elle avait maintenant une sœur dont elle ne connaissait presque rien. Et ces temps-ci, elle l'évitait, redoutant le moment où elles seraient face à face et où elle devrait faire face aux nouveaux sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait peur. Pour l'instant elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal : elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et ne le souhaitait pas. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Toujours est-il qu'elle savait qu'elle ressentait pour Kate un nouveau sentiment qui était celui de l'amour fraternel et elle n'y pouvait rien. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu beau ne pas connaître Kate, dès leur première rencontre ce sentiment s'était insinué en elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'est qu'après avoir appris qu'elles étaient sœurs qu'elle en avait pris conscience. Bien sûr, pour l'instant ce sentiment n'était pas assez fort pour être vraiment celui qui liait frère et sœur (enfin, pas tous, suffisait de voir Lily et sa sœur!). Même Sirius et James, qui n'avaient pas de lien de parenté, étaient plus proches. Kaena, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, redoutait de se lier à quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait perdre un jour. Cela faisait déjà trop mal de perdre ses parents et elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus en perdant sa sœur qui était elle aussi une cible de Voldemort.

"A quoi tu penses? Chuchota Lily qui était assise à côté d'elle au cours pourtant passionnant du Professeur Binns, qui, d'ailleurs, touchait à sa fin.

- Voldemort, murmura Kaena.

James et Remus devant, ainsi que Sirius et Peter derrière se penchèrent vers elle, Peter arborant une mine horrifiée. Ces derniers temps, malgré l'avertissement de Kate, il restait plus ou moins dans l'entourage des maraudeurs, bien que maintenant, la nouvelle personne qu'il devait surveiller soit Kaena. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître s'intéressait à elle, tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était intéressé à James (en fait, il ne comprend rien du tout!). Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas en bonne position pour voir que Kate le fixait, ses yeux changeant de couleur.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ? Demanda James.

- C'est lui qui a tué mes parents. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de me venger : je ne ferai pas le poids et de toute façon, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais c'est juste que je le hais! Voilà à part ça, ben rien!

- Qui ne le haïrait pas ? Fit James en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait endurer à sa propre famille.

A ce moment, Peter sursauta et lâcha un cri aigu qui interrompit Binns dans sa tirade sur Wilmena Harker, une sorcière du XVIIIè siècle qui donna sa vie pour la reconnaissance des femmes sorcières (et oui, sont en avance nos amis les sorciers!). Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard glacial de Kate, un sourire carnassier au lèvres, qui semblait clairement signifier 'je t'avais prévenu'. Ils restèrent à se toiser jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. A ce moment, il rangea ces affaires en vitesse et sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours sous l'œil satisfait de Kate. Les trois autres maraudeurs et Lily la fixait. Kaena évitait son regard.

- Ne lui parlez plus, c'est un conseil, dit Kate.

- C'est notre ami!

- Votre ami a participé a la tentative de vos meurtres. dit-elle en se rapprochant lorsque tous les autres élèves furent sortis. A vous de voir si vous voulez qu'il reste votre ami.

Puis elle sortit à la suite des autres.

- Je me disais, aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait avec vous, dit posément Kaena. Me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là. Vous le connaissez depuis des années, c'est vrai, donc vous lui faites confiance, mais ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'est qu'il me collait, mais bon... J'ai tout de suite cerné sa personnalité. Il se range toujours du côté des plus forts, en l'occurrence : vous. Mais c'est un faux-jeton. Je vais vous paraître sûrement méchante de dire ça et vous m'en voudrez probablement, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se range un jour du côté de Voldemort.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Décidément, ta sœur déteint sur toi, ma pauvre, clama James.

- Elle n'a rien a voir là dedans. C'est juste... Ce que je ressens. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai un bon feeling pour cerner la personnalité des gens, et celle de Pettigrow ne colle pas du tout avec celle d'un gryffondor, mais plutôt d'un serpentard.

- Tu délires, Kaena, fit Remus d'un ton tout de même posé (l'a-t-on déjà vu s'énerver ??). Peter ne ferait jamais ça.

- Ah oui ? Alors c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas!

- On le connaît tout de même plus que toi, sifflèrent les trois maraudeurs en même temps.

- Si c'est vous qui le dites.

- Et on l'affirme, dit Sirius.

- En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester avec cet idiot donc s'il est avec vous... Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester tout court.

- Mais personne ne te retiens. C'est du chantage et de toute façon, c'est nous qui partons! Fit James, pour qui l'amitié passait par dessus tout, sauf Lily, bien entendu.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, fit Kaena en attrapant son sac et en sortant de la salle, sans que personne ne l'ait retenue, pas même Lily qui n'avait rien dit."

Ils s'étaient disputés. Kaena n'en revenait pas. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Le ton n'avait pas monté et pourtant tous les mots prononcés avaient leur sens et leur profondeur. Ils s'étaient tout dit et le pensaient tous. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de dispute aussi bizarre. Elle arriva en cours de DCFM. Sa première pensée fut d'aller s'asseoir avec sa sœur, mais ce tiraillement dans son ventre l'y en empêcha. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle alla s'asseoir avec une fille de Serdaigle sous l'œil inquisiteur de Kate. Elle ne suivit pas beaucoup le cours. Au fond, elle était blessée que ses amis ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais après tout, ils connaissaient Peter depuis plus longtemps, même si ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans que Kaena n'adresse la parole à personne. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais le fait qu'elle soit ou plutôt qu'elle ait été amie avec les maraudeurs ne l'aidait pas à se faire des amies, et les autres garçons lui courraient après, Merlin sait qu'elle avait horreur de ça! Pourquoi avait-elle ce foutu sang de Vélane dans ses veines ?

Kate avait bien évidemment remarqué tout cela et avait essayé d'aborder sa sœur plusieurs fois, mais celle-ci semblait vouloir camper sur ses positions. Kate en était peinée intérieurement, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. De plus, Kate était aussi en rogne contre les maraudeurs et Lily qui avaient fait ça à sa soeur. Croire Pettigrow plutôt qu'elle! Si bien qu'elle avait préparé un mauvais coup à Peter, ce qui l'obligerait à le dévoiler à ses 'amis'. Ainsi, les maraudeurs sauraient. Le soir venu, elle attendit patiemment le souper. Avant le repas, Dumbledore arriva vers les Gryffondors et demanda à Pettigrow de l'accompagner dans son bureau, insistant bien sur le fait que les maraudeurs et Lily devaient être présents. Evidemment, Kate savait ce qui allait se passer : Pettigrow devait repasser sous le Choixpeau, elle l'avait elle-même demandé à Albus en lui demandant de lui faire confiance. Et si cela se passait comme prévu, il ne serait plus chez les gryffondors le soir même.

Après le repas, elle décida d'aller se promener dehors. Au passage, elle croisa Pettigrow qui paraissait furieux. Il était accompagné des directeurs des Maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite, puis continua sa route. Elle se dirigea au bord du lac et s'y assit. La lune ronde se reflétait dans l'eau, donnant au parc une étrange atmosphère. Elle aperçut une ombre assise au bord de l'eau, à la lisière de la forêt, et sut instinctivement que c'était Kaena. Elle approcha, bien décidée à enfin pouvoir parler. Kaena sursauta.

"Ah, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur!

- Salut. Non, ne t'en vas pas, fit-elle lorsque Kaena esquissa un geste pour se lever.

- Je suppose que cette fois, je ne vais pas y échapper.

- Tu supposes bien, dit Kate en s'asseyant. Kaena, tu ne peux pas fuir tout le temps. Je sais ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Tu ne veux pas t'attacher à d'autres personnes de peur de les perdre, mais tu ne peux pas fuir ainsi toute ta vie. Je sais que là, c'est moi qui suis concernée, mais tu en auras d'autres qui voudront s'attacher à toi.

- Ah oui, bah c'est mal barré. Presque toutes les filles de cette école m'en veulent d'avoir sympathisé avec les maraudeurs vu qu'il y a deux célibataires et les mecs ne pensent qu'à une chose : coucher avec moi, alors...

- Les maraudeurs, justement, Kaena. Ce sont tes amis quoique tu dises.

- Plus aux dernières nouvelles.

- Oui, là je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ont dépassé les bornes. D'accord, ils avaient confiance en Pettigrow, mais de là à te nier complètement... Oh, j'ai bien vu Evans vouloir te parler de temps à autre, mais je pense qu'elle avait peur de se disputer avec Potter.

- Minute, tu as dit 'avaient' ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pensent en ce moment, mais vu que depuis ce soir, Pettigrow prend la place qui est la sienne à Serpentard, ils ne doivent plus être si sûrs d'eux. Face au regard interrogateur de Kaena, elle ajouta : oh, Albus me devait bien ça. Je lui ai demandé de refaire passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau à Pettigrow.

- Merci. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Oh, tu sais, moi aussi il m'a fallut un temps pour assimiler le fait que nous soyons sœurs. Ce que je peux te dire maintenant, c'est que tu es pour moi la seule personne qui m'ai fait ressentir le besoin d'être utile à quelqu'un, autre que durant mes missions, bien entendu, et ça, c'est inestimable.

Kaena avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant sa sœur parler.

- Bien sûr, on entretient pas vraiment de relation fraternelle. Tout ceci est nouveau pour moi qui ait grandi de foyers en foyers jusqu'à ce que je me sois enfuie, mais, crois-moi ou pas, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on devienne amies, avec le temps.

- Mais je...

- Ouais, je sais. C'est bizarre d'entendre la reine des glaces parler comme ça, hein ? Je m'étonne encore moi-même, fit-elle d'un rire jaune. Ecoute Kaena. Ce que j'ai dit, tu en fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu veux un conseil et un avis, c'est que tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à éviter tout ce qui pourrait te toucher ou te faire du mal, parce que c'est justement ça, la vie, c'est prendre des risques...

On entendit les branches d'un buisson tout proche craquer.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Kaena.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se levèrent et approchèrent du bois. Petit à petit, Kate aperçut dans l'obscurité deux yeux qui la fixait. Tout s'enchaîna dans sa tête, comme dans celle de Kaena. C'était la pleine lune la veille, et aucune d'elle n'avait fait attention aux cris de loups qui avaient résonné dans la forêt depuis un moment.

- C'est pas bon, ça, trembla Kaena.

- Pas bon du tout. Cours! Cria-t-elle alors qu'un loup sortait des buissons à leur poursuite.

- C'est un loup-garou!

- Oui, ça va, j'avais compris! Railla-t-elle alors que les pas du loup se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

Elle le sentait vraiment sur leurs talons. Kate avait une bonne ouïe, grace à cela elle entendit le loup lever une patte, qu'il rabattit sur elles. Elle l'esquiva, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Kaena qui trébucha sur le coup avec un cri de douleur. Elle avait une bonne griffure sur le dos, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Kate leva sa baguette pour essayer de stupéfixer le loup mais rien n'y fit. Le loup semblait ne pas être sensible à ses sorts, ce qui l'étonna, alors elle décida d'user de magie sans baguette pour pouvoir se battre avec lui. Elle prenait peu à peu le dessus et envoya le loup valser à quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort fatal quand Kaena, qui s'était relevée s'écria :

- Arrêtes, Kate, c'est un être humain!

C'est vrai, elle n'y pensait plus. Le loup profita de sa réflexion pour charger. Kaena se mit au devant de sa sœur pour la protéger.

- Stop, cria-t-elle inutilement en se protégeant avec ses bras, alors que Kate criait 'NON!'.

Elle attendit que le loup s'abatte sur elle, mais rien ne se passa. Elle retira ses mains et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Le loup était là devant elle, il grognait, mais restait sans bouger. Ses yeux la regardait intensément. Il reflétait une certaine incompréhension qui était partagée. Elle se sentait comme si on la dévisageait entièrement.

- Ne le quitte surtout pas des yeux, murmura Kate.

Elle obéit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces yeux lui étaient familiers, elle les connaissaient. Un regard lui fit enfin comprendre.

- C'est Remus.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kate.

- C'est Remus! J'en suis sûre.

- Ah oui? Tu trouves vraiment une ressemblance entre Remus et ce loup-garou ?

- Oui. Je peux pas t'expliquer, c'est... J'sais pas moi. Enfin, c'est surtout son regard, je sais que c'est lui.

Elles entendirent James et Sirius accourir, ils semblaient s'apprêter à crier quelque chose. Kate et Kaena leur adressèrent un signe de la main afin qu'ils se taisent.

- Où faut-il le ramener ? Demanda doucement Kaena pour ne pas brusquer l'animal qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux…

- La Cabane Hurlante, fit James au bout d'un moment.

- Si loin? Fit Kate.

- Il y a un passage sous le Saule Cogneur, expliqua Sirius. Je vais te montrer.

Kaena approcha doucement sa main et le loup, grognant toujours la renifla. Kate avait la main serrée sur sa baguette et se concentrait au cas où le loup ne s'attaquerait à elle. Peu à peu le loup se détendit et s'approcha, puis suivit Kaena lorsqu'elle recula vers le Saule Cogneur. Sirius ouvrit le passage puis Kaena s'y engouffra, le loup à sa suite. Elle parcourut en marche arrière le long parcours puis arriva à destination. Elle fit signe aux autres de rester dans l'entrée, puis ramena Remus dans la pièce où il devait rester enfermé, qui lui avait été indiquée par Sirius. Arrivé là, le loup reconnu la pièce et alla s'allonger aux pieds de Kaena. Elle s'accroupit, puis hésita avant de s'asseoir et commencer à caresser sa tête.

De leur côté, Sirius, James et Kate angoissaient en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à Kaena et furent rassurés de la voir sortir indemne de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh... Il s'est endormi.

- Endormi ? Firent James et Sirius incrédules.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Jamais Remus ne s'est endormi lorsqu'il était enfermé.

Kaena haussa les épaules.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il était dehors tout à l'heure ? Demanda Kate. Je connais assez bien Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il doit très bien protéger cet endroit.

- On ne sait pas. Tout était bien fermé. On a vérifié nous-mêmes et on a entendu la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup, dit James.

- Comment ça 'on a entendu' ?

Il y eut un silence. Sirius le brisa, pensant qu'il devait bien à Kate de révéler ce secret, puisqu'elle même lui avait confié le sien.

- Nous sommes des animagus. Comme ça, on peut accompagner Remus lors de ses transformations. Il est moins seul.

- QUOI ?

- Mais vous êtes tarés! Essaya de ne pas crier Kate. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Quelques professeurs et nous, je veux dire, les maraudeurs et Lily. Et vous deux maintenant.

- Y'a aussi Rogue, fit James.

- Rogue ?

- Oui, il a faillit se faire déchiqueter en cinquième année en approchant la cabane de trop près...

- Pettigrow aussi sait se transformer ? Demanda Kaena.

- Oui.

- Alors il ne faut plus chercher le coupable, déduisit Kate.

- T'en es sûre, Smith ?

- Parce que vous ne doutez pas encore de sa bonne foi maintenant que vous savez que c'est un Serpentard dans l'âme ? De plus, un être humain normal se serait fait attaquer. Il a du ouvrir la porte en tant qu'animal.

- Un être humain normal ? Et Kaena est quoi alors ? Demanda James.

- C'est vrai, admit Kate. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a voulu se jeter sur Kate donc je me suis interposée et... Et puis voilà. Je vous jure, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, ni de comment j'ai fait. (elle rougit pas? ya un PB!!)

- On y réfléchira plus tard. Viens soigner cette vilaine griffure à l'infirmerie, fit Kate.

- L'un de nous devrait rester, fit James à Sirius.

- Ouais.

- Inutile, fit Kaena en montrant aux trois autres un rat se débattait dans sa main. C'est lui?

James et Sirius acquiescèrent.

- Donc c'est bien lui qui a ouvert la porte. Personne ne risque plus de l'ouvrir et je doute qu'il se réveille. A moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres animagus non déclarés à Poudlard.

- Comment tu t'en es doutée ?

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un tout petit rat de rien du tout approcher un loup-garou pour essayer de le mordre. Je suppose qu'il voulait faire ça pour que Remus m'attaque, mais je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne le fasse.

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent vers le château.

- Kaena, je... On s'excuse pour ce qu'on t'a dit, fit James, honteux.

- Inutile de te mentir, James. Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a fait mal, mais néanmoins, vous restez mes amis. Ils sourirent. Donc, ça va devoir se payer, fit-elle, espiègle.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur adressa une gifle magistrale à chacun. Ils portèrent une main à leur joue et la regardèrent incrédules.

- Voila! Vous avez de la chance que je sois moins rancunière que vous. On y va ?

Ils repartirent tous et continuèrent à parler de la manière dont Kaena avait réussi à calmer Remus.

- En tout cas, tu as fait preuve de sang-froid, admira Sirius. Approcher si près ta main comme tu l'as fait! Inconsciente!

- Non. Comment te dire... Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien, j'avais confiance. Mais j'aurai tout aussi bien pu me tromper.

- Là on aurait pas été dans le merde! Rigola James, en pensant qu'il aurait moins rigolé sur le coup.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc et ne parlaient plus. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent au chateau. Kate accompagna Kaena à l'infirmerie alors que les garçons 'raccompagnèrent' le rat dans les cachots, lui promettant bien en partant une petite vengeance personnelle. Mme Pomphresh n'était pas à l'infirmerie, elle devait dormir, mais cela arrangeait bien les deux filles,elles n'auraient pas voulu justifier tout ça. Kate soigna donc Kaena sous les directives de sa soeur, qui avait beaucoup lu sur la médicomagie. Elles ressortirent une bonne heure plus tard et commencèrent à prendre le chemin de la salle commune. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, James et Sirius montaient se coucher, leur expliquant qu'ils iraient voir Remus le lendemain (c'est à dire dans quelques heures). Kaena monta au dortoir et redescendit avec une couverture, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas? Demanda Kate.

- Aux cuisines, chercher quelque chose pour Remus lorsqu'il aura reprit forme humaine. Il sera surement fatigué.

- Tu ne comptes pas y retourner tout de même? Il est 5h30!

- Bien sûr que si! Fit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Kate leva les yeux aux ciel en marmonnant.

- Quoi?

- Non, non, rien."

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit. Après un passage aux cuisines, elle retourna vers la Cabane Hurlante. Le loup était toujours là et dormait dans la même position qu'auparavant. Elle resta là et se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre policier. Une demi-heure plus tard, James et Sirius arrivèrent les yeux bouffis de ne pas avoir assez dormi et laissèrent des vêtements pour Remus. Kaena alla le couvrir avec la couverture qu'elle avait prise au dortoir, puis s'assit sur le lit et reprit sa lecture. Elle tomba petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Vers 9h, Remus se réveilla, de nouveau humain. Il s'étonna tout d'abord de ne pas voir ses amis, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : ça leur arrivait de retourner dans leur lit après qu'il soit redevenu humain. Quoique généralement, il ne s'endormait jamais. Il repensa à la veille et la culpabilité le rongea : Kaena et Kate avaient raison à propos de Peter et eux ne les avaient pas crues et avaient même été jusqu'à ne plus adresser la parole à Kaena. Il se leva et remarqua que Kanea était allongée sur le lit. Il s'affola : une tache de sang marquait le dos de son t-shirt. Il se précipita :

" Kaena! Cria-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, puis bailla :

- Salut Remus...

Il respira un bon coup de soulagement, puis reprit :

- Comment ça 'Salut'?? Cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Fit-il en se calmant un peu.

- Bah, euh...

- Nan mais tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu m'as faite? Comment tu es arrivée là? Je ne t'ai pas mordue au moins?

- Stop, alors rassures-toi, tu ne m'as pas mordue, j'ai juste reçu une griffure et je vais tout t'expliquer, mais, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien t'habiller avant? Fit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Remus baissa les yeux et rougit également puis prit les vêtements qui se trouvaient près de l'endroit où il s'était réveillé et les passa alors que Kaena se levait et refermait son livre.

- Pas la peine de remettre ta chemise pour l'instant, je vais d'abord soigner les blessures que Kate t'a infligées. Viens!

- Tu m'expliques?

- Par où commencer? Euh, en simple ça donne : Pettigrow a libéré le loup en ouvrant la porte, le loup nous a attaqué, Kate et moi, alors qu'on parlait au bord du lac, et puis on l'a ramené ici!

- Tu veux me faire croire que vous auriez réussi à maîtriser un loup-garou?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. En fait, on a toujours pas compris comment on a pu le ramener ici. A un moment il a voulu attaquer Kate, je me suis interposée et puis il s'est arrêté.

- Tu peux dire tu, tu sais?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi! D'accord c'est toi, mais seulement trois nuits par mois, Remus! Et puis, t'es pas si terrible que ça en loup, puisqu'on est toujours en vie.

- Si tu le dis...

- T'as pas l'air convaincu d'un poil...

- Non. Tu dis que je me suis arrêté?

- Oui. Tu étais innoffensif et calme quand je t'ai ramené dans cette pièce et puis tu t'es endormi.

Tout en le soignant, elle lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé et Remus sembla aussi étonné qu'eux tous.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Nous non plus. On croyait que tu pourrais éclairer notre lanterne, mais bon... Voilà c'est fini, tu peux mettre ta chemise!"

Il s'exécuta, puis ils sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante, direction le château. Aucun des deux n'osa parler durant le chemin du retour vers la Salle Commune. Ils furent accueillis par James, Sirius, Lily et Kate qui comptaient bien avoir une explication, Lily ayant été mise au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Ils furent déçus que Remus n'en sache pas plus, mais surpris tout de même qu'il ne soit pas obligé de faire son habituelle visite à l'infirmerie. Kaena rougit de plaisir sous les compliments qu'on lui faisait en tant que Guérisseuse. Seule Kate restait sceptique : elle avait bien une idée de la raison pour laquelle Remus était devenu calme la nuit précédente. Elle sourit, puis regarda sa soeur.

Le lendemain avait lieu l'enterrement de Annie et Julian White. Kaena et Kate s'y rendient accompagnées de leurs amis (du moins des amis de Kaena) qui avaient eu l'autorisation de ne pas aller en cours pour les soutenir dans cette épreuve. Kaena versa des larmes pendant toute la cérémonie, alors que Kate la réconfortait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle-même éprouvait une grande tristesse, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer son émotion devant tous ces gens.

Avant la mise en terre, Kaena posa des roses sur les cercueils de ses parents. Lorsque les cercueils furent descendus dans la fosse, Kaena prit une poignée de terre qu'elle lança sur la surface en bois qui portait des plaques gravées au nom de ses parents. Puis elle se retourna et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient restés en retrait. Kate fit de même, puis murmura :

"Je vous promet de tout faire pour la protéger..."

Puis elle rejoignit elle aussi le reste de la troupe et ils commencèrent à s'en aller. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du cimetière, Kate et Kaena à leur tête, lorsqu'un "plop" se fit entendre et ils se retrouvèrent entourés de six mangemorts emmenés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

" Et bien qu'avons-nous là? Mais ne serait-ce pas le traître à son sang, Sirius Black? Le fils des Aurors Potter et sa petite amie la Sang-de-Bourbe? Comme c'est touchant... Et qu'avons nous encore le monstre loup Remus Lupin! Tu devrais me rejoindre, tu sais, je sais quoi faire des animaux, et voila la fille de celle qui est à l'honneur aujourd'hui... Kaena, c'est bien cela? Et toi qui es-tu? Dit-il en se tournant vers Kate, un regard scrutateur posé sur elle.

- Mon cher Tom, tes informateurs ne te l'ont pas dit? Voyons, sont-ils donc si incapables?

- Ils seront punis pour cet oubli. Tu es une amie de cette Kaena??

- Oh que non, mais nous entretenons une autre sorte de relation. Je suis Kate Smith...

- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Tu dois être une Sang-de-Bourbe. Quand mes mangemorts vous tuerons, j'aurais au moins débarasser la terre d'un déchet.

- Faut-il encore qu'ils puissent nous tuer, Tom...

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, les six mangemorts furent desarmés, assomés et projetés au loin alors qu'une poudre dorée entourait les maraudeurs et les deux filles, formant ainsi un écran de protection autour d'eux et les empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

Voldemort hurla de rage de se voir privé ainsi de ses troupes.

- Qui? Qui a fait ça? Parle, c'est un ordre...

Puis il regarda tour à tour les six personnes face à lui, il vit que cinq d'entre elles étaient rassemblées, leurs baguettes levées pour essayer de briser le sort de protection et venir en aide à cette Kate. Leurs lèvres bougeaient, ils semblaient crier mais il n'entendait rien. Celle qui se nommait Kate tenait sa baguette levée, un sourire aux lèvres. Une aura rouge sombre l'entourait, il émanait d'elle que confiance et pouvoir alors que des sorciers qui osaient l'affronter, il n'émanait que peur et faiblesse... Il fut pris au dépourvu.

Elle prit la parole pour lui répondre.

- Et bien, mon cher, pour répondre à ta question, c'est moi qui ai lancé le sort sur tes pantins et j'ai aussi lancé une protection sur Kaena, Evans, Potter, Lupin et Black. Pour rétablir un peu les choses, je ne suis pas plus Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es Sang-Pur et je n'aime pas que l'on m'insulte.

- Qui es-tu Kate Smith pour oser te mettre en travers de mon chemin? Endoloris!

Kate ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter, au contraire, elle prit le sort en pleine poitrine mais au lieu de la réaction habituelle des victimes de ce sort, il ne se passa rien, comme si le sort avait échoué.

- Impossible! Cria Voldemort. Qui es-tu et ne mens pas cette fois? Ton véritable nom, quel est-il? Attends, il n'y a que cette fille que tu as appelé par son prénom. Ne me dis pas que...

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas deviné? Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte emplie d'ironie. Je suis Katerine Elisabeth Jedusor et Kaena White est ma soeur.

Voldemort eu un sourire de triomphe.

- Enfin je te retrouve... Rejoins-moi, de grandes choses t'attendent, je te donnerai plus de pouvoir que tu ne pourras l'imaginer. Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de tuer tes amis un par un et après tortures...

- Oh! Eux? Ce sont pas mes amis, mais ceux de ma soeur et comme je te l'ai dis, ils sont protégés et bientôt ils ne seront plus là, alors tu comprendras que ton marché ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde... Et puis, tu sais, j'ai déjà un boulot pour l'autre camp qui me prend tout mon temps. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te caser entre deux rendez-vous donc ma réponse, bien qu'elle va te paraître hative, est et restera NON, papa... Fit-elle avec ironie."

Du côté de Kaena et ses amis, James avait prit Lily dans ses bras pour la protéger, Remus dardait Voldemort du regard (il n'avait pas trop apprécié qu'on le traite d'animal), Sirius écoutait attentivement en lançant à ce Seigneur de pacotille que sa famille servait un regard mauvais et Kaena essayait de retenir la révulsion que lui inspirait l'assassin de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la bulle protectrice qui les entouraient. Sirius donna l'idée de faire tomber le bouclier, qui fut approuvé par tous sauf Kaena qui semblait concentrée sur le paternel de sa soeur à tel point qu'elle ne faisait plus attention aux quatre autres. Néanmoins, ils essayèrent sans son aide. Ils se concentrèrent et lancèrent le sort alors que Kaena voulut s'élancer vers Tom Jedusor. Elle fut projetée en arrière et gràce à ses réflexes, Remus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était inconsciente, sonnée par sa rencontre avec les quatres sorts et le bouclier. Les autres se précipitèrent vers eux et essayèrent de la réveiller par tous les moyens qu'ils connaissaient. Elle reprit finalement connaissance au bout de quelques secondes. Personne ne parlait et ils purent entendre la fin de la conversation qui se passait de l'autre côté du bouclier. Ils se regardèrent tous effarés et Sirius lança à Kaena :

"Tu le savais??

Elle aquiesca :

- Oui. Et alors?

- C'est la fille d'un assassin et d'un taré!!!

- Et c'est toi qui prêche la bonne parole comme quoi il ne faut pas juger les gens sans les connaître? Tu ne connais rien d'elle ou de sa vie, comment peux-tu la juger juste parce qu'elle a des gènes communs avec lui?

- Sirius a raison, Kaena, dit James. Même si c'est ta soeur, qui te dit qu'elle ne vas pas mal tourner? C'est tout de même la fille de Voldemort. Regarde Peter! Et il n'a aucune parenté avec lui!

- Ma soeur n'est pas aussi faible que ce Pettigrow!

- Justement, qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour nous nuire??

- Si elle avait voulu le faire, elle l'aurait fais plus tôt! Et de plus, je te rappelle, cher Sirius, qu'appartenant à la famille des Black, tu es bien le dernier à pouvoir juger quelqu'un que par rapport à sa famille!

- Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous fait attention à ce qu'il se passait? Coupa Lily.

En effet, de l'autre côté, Kate et Voldemort se parlait ou plutôt s'insultaient.

- Comment puis-je être à l'origine d'une immondice pareille? Cracha avec hargne Voldemort.

- Là, tu deviens vexant et vulgaire. Je croyais que tu accorderais beaucoup plus d'importance à la petite fille d'un modificateur, qui est par ailleurs également ta chair et ton sang... Donc personne ne se demande d'où viendrait d'où viendrait le coté "immondices"... Je crois donc que je vais te laisser bouder tout seul... Accio Mangemort! S'écria-t-elle avant de créer deux vortex et d'éviter un éclair vert."

Le premier vortex s'ouvrit sous les pieds des cinq apprentis sorciers qui tombèrent surpris dedans, direction Poudlard, le deuxième s'ouvrit devant Kate qui tenait toujours les mangmorts avant de s'y engouffrer, direction les cachots de Poudlard, alors que Voldemort criaite en expriamant sa rage pour avoir laisser échapper de si précieux otages. Il se promit qu'il ne se laisserait plus surprendre par 'sa chair et son sang'...


End file.
